Pichu and The Electric Gang of Raichu
by Mega Raichu
Summary: A young Pichu joins up with a gang of pokemon with his two older brothers and helps to fight in a huge war. NOTICE: This is very old and even I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. I should probably rewrite it... someday.
1. Pichu and The Electric Gang of Raichu

Pichu and the Electric Gang of Raichu  
A short story fan fiction by Mega Raichu  
  
In the fields around Lavender there is a small community of electric pokemon living in a small forest area east of the city. This small community is a community of Pikachu. One family of Pikachu was recently blessed with two offspring. A male Pikachu and a male Pichu. The two brothers are a year apart. The Pikachu belongs to the Electric Gang of Raichu. The little Pichu looks up to his brother with wide eyes and much hope for his own future. The Electric Gang of Raichu has it's base of operations in the old power plant north of Lavender. Pikachu was always in good favor with Boss Raichu, as the Raichu was known. In the Electric Gang the members are given ranks according to their favor with Boss Raichu. The ranks in order are Peon, Gopher, Small, Little, Big, Mega, Giga, and Boss. Pikachu has the rank of Mega.   
  
There are several other gangs of pokemon. There's the Fire Gang of Rapidash that has its base in Cinnabar, the Ground Gang of Golem that has its base in Rock Tunnel, the Water Gang of Wartortle in Cerulean, the Plant Gang of Venusaur in Viridian Forest, and the Psychic Gang of Alakazam in Saffron. The Water Gang and the Electric Gang are allies, as they have no chance against the Electric Gang. The Ground Gang are allies with the Plant Gang as the Ground Gang wouldn't stand a chance against the Plant Gang. The Fire Gang and the Psychic Gang have no allies. The Electric Gang's archenemy is the Psychic Gang.  
  
Pikachu woke up from a long night of sleep. His parents were snoozing in a nearby log and little Pichu was snoozing next to him. Pikachu slowly got out of bed, as to not wake Pichu. Pichu had always wanted to see the Electric Gang's hideout but Pikachu always said no because he was too little. Pikachu began to tiptoe away from his bed. He had to get to the gang meeting that Boss Raichu had set up the night before. He had said something about a big problem that had to be faced as soon as possible and Pikachu had to be there. Pikachu looked up to Boss Raichu as a mentor. Pikachu and Boss Raichu had been friends all Pikachu's life. Raichu had gotten Pikachu into the gang because Raichu had known Pikachu for some time. Raichu taught Pikachu how to fight. To get into the gang, Pikachu had to fight the lowest rank member, Peon Voltorb. Pikachu won that battle with ease and was inducted into the gang. When Boss Raichu wasn't the boss, he was a Giga in the Gang. Back then the boss was Boss Electabuzz. But as was gang rules, Raichu and the Electabuzz fought for the Boss title. Raichu had won that battle easily. When Raichu became the Boss, Pikachu was only Little Pikachu. Pikachu quickly went up in ranks. The other members of the gang wanted to call bias but they quickly clammed up as they remembered how badly the old Boss lost to Raichu. As Pikachu was tip toeing away, his mom woke up.  
  
"Pikachu. If you're going out, take Pichu with you." She said.  
  
"Awww mom. He's just going to get in the way." Pikachu said.  
  
"Don't give me that 'Awww mom' stuff. Take Pichu with you." She said.  
  
Pichu woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Pichu?" Pichu asked.  
  
"Come on mom! Raichu won't let him into the hideout and you know it." Pikachu said. "He can't even talk yet."  
  
"All the more reason to take him with you." She said. "You and Raichu could set a good example for him."  
  
"Pi! Pichuchu!" Pichu said.  
  
"Augh! Fine. Come on Pichu." Pikachu said.  
  
Pikachu started walking away. Pichu got to his feet and ran towards Pikachu. They walked on towards the power plant. Pichu was excited to finally be able to go to the hideout.  
  
"Listen up. When we're in there, do not make ANY noise." Pikachu said. "We're going to have an important meeting and you can't get in the way."  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu said.  
  
Pikachu sighed. They walked on until they reached the power plant. They went around the back and found the secret gang entrance and entered. When they stepped in, they saw that most of the members were already there. The Voltorbs, Electrodes, Electabuzz, Jolteon, Magnemites, and a Magneton. The others were going to arrive shortly. Boss Raichu was sitting at the back of the room, looking over some notes he had jotted down in a notebook.  
  
"Remember. Don't make any noise." Pikachu whispered.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu said loudly.  
  
All the pokemon in the room turned to look at Pikachu and Pichu. Boss Raichu stood up and walked over to Pikachu. Pikachu had an oh-my-gawd-I'm-dead look on his face. Boss Raichu looked down at Pichu.  
  
"What have we got here Mega Pikachu?" Boss Raichu asked.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu said.  
  
"He's my little brother. Mom made me bring him." Pikachu said.  
  
"This is little Pichu!?" Boss Raichu exclaimed.  
  
"Pipichu!" Pichu said.  
  
Boss Raichu picked Pichu up.  
  
"Pipipichuchu!" Pichu said excitedly.  
  
"Hey there little guy!" Boss Raichu said happily. "Why didn't you bring him here earlier Pikachu?"  
  
"Uh. Well, I." Pikachu started.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm glad you finally decided to bring him. I've always wanted to meet a Neo-Pokemon. And he's just to darn cute." Boss Raichu said.  
  
All the members of the gang crowded around Pichu. Pikachu let out a sigh of relief. The door opened up and the last of the members arrived. Everyone took their seats. Boss Raichu let Pichu sit next to him.  
  
"Okay guys. We've got a big problem." Raichu said. "Intelligence indicates that the Psychic Gang is planning to start some trouble with us."  
  
Everyone started mumbling among themselves. Pichu giggled. Raichu raised his arm and everyone quieted, even Pichu got quiet.  
  
"We can than Gopher Magnemite for the info." Boss Raichu said. "Gopher Magnemite, you are now Small Magnemite."  
  
Everyone clapped. Pichu giggled again. Boss Raichu called for silence.  
  
"You all know what this means." Boss Raichu said.  
  
"RUMBLE!!!!!!!!!" Everyone hollered.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu giggled.  
  
"It's been a long time since we've had a good rumble. Not since our rumble with the Plant Gang a few years back. Mega Pikachu wouldn't remember that. It was a big battle. We met in the fields outside of Vermillion and we just battled on for three days. It was a lot of fun." Boss Raichu said.  
  
There were a few veterans of the rumble still in the gang. Because of their contribution to the fight, they all had the rank of Big.  
  
"Now we're going to need all the fire power we can get. Mega Pikachu, it's time we taught Pichu how to fight." Boss Raichu said. "Big Zapdos, we need you to fly to Cerulean and get word of the rumble to Boss Wartortle. We're going to need their help. Big Magneton, you've got good contacts, see if we can enlist the help of the ghosts in the tower. All the Gophers should get some supplies. All the Peons, help the Gophers. We'll need food, Ether's, and medical supplies. Everyone else, start training and train hard. These Psychics won't make it easy for us. Okay, now get to it!"  
  
All the members of the gang left the room except for Pikachu, Raichu, and Pichu. Raichu and Pikachu pulled out a training dummy for Pichu.  
  
"Okay little guy. Let's see what you've got." Boss Raichu said.  
  
Pichu looked at Pikachu.  
  
"Do what the Boss says Pichu." Pikachu said. "Hit the dummy."  
  
Pichu went over to the training dummy and punched it. The dummy did not move.  
  
"This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Boss Raichu said.  
  
For the rest of the day, they taught Pichu how to hit harder and move faster. Pretty soon, Pichu was getting the hang of the tackle attack. They eventually taught Pichu how to attack with electricity. Pichu was only able to do a really small static electricity thunder shock. But it was a start.  
  
"They're going to need a week to gather their forces ad supplies." Boss Raichu said. "So we've got a week to train him. I want to see you guys in here every day this week."  
  
"Well we're going to be ready in only a few days." Pikachu said.  
  
"That's true. But we're not going to start this fight, we'll finish it." Boss Raichu said.  
  
By the time Pikachu and Pichu got home, they were exhausted from the training and the fact that they had nothing to eat all day. Their parents had found some fruit and Pikachu and Pichu ate ravenously and slept like rocks. The next morning they were up early and left to go to the hideout. Pikachu wasn't embarrassed to bring his little brother with him anymore since he found out that Pichu is a Neo-Pokemon. He hadn't bothered to tell his parents about the rumble or the fact that they were training Pichu. He knew they would kill him if they found out. He wondered if Boss Raichu was actually going to let Pichu fight in the rumble. If that were the case, Pikachu made a silent vow to protect his little brother.  
  
Over the course of the next few days, Pikachu and Raichu trained the little Pichu. Pichu gave it all he had. He eventually was able to knock over the dummy with one tackle attack. His electric attack had become more powerful and he had learned a new ability : thunder wave. Even though Pichu couldn't talk, he could fight quite well. Pikachu and Raichu began talking about letting Pichu in the gang. While they were talking a Gopher Voltorb came up and told Boss Raichu that Boss Alakazam and a few of his members were out in the field and they wanted a meeting.  
  
"Okay, we need to make this look good. Mega Pikachu, you're now Giga Pikachu. Mega Jolteon, Giga Pikachu and Pichu are coming with me to see Boss Alakazam." Boss Raichu said. "Until I get back, Big Zapdos is in charge."  
  
The walked out to the field. Boss Alakazam and his cohorts, Giga Hypno and Mega Kadabra were with him.  
  
"We need to discuss the location of the rumble." Boss Alakazam said.  
  
"So what's to discuss? We'll have it right here in the field." Boss Raichu said.  
  
"Can't. It's way out in the open." Boss Alakazam said. "The police would interfere."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?" Boss Raichu said.  
  
"How about Mount Moon?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"This is my associate, Giga Pikachu." Boss Raichu said.  
  
"Mount Moon will be perfect." Boss Alakazam said.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu pointed towards the city.   
  
Raichu, Pikachu, and Jolteon turned and saw a figure walking towards them.  
  
"It's a police Hitmonchan." Jolteon said.  
  
"Quick! Act natural!" Raichu said.  
  
Alakazam and Raichu started up a friendly conversation, while Hypno let Pichu play with his pendulum. Kadabra, Pikachu, and Jolteon started making funny faces at each other and laughed. The Hitmonchan approached the group.  
  
"Alright. What's going on here?" The Hitmonchan asked.  
  
"There's nothing going on here officer. What makes you think there's something going on?" Boss Raichu asked.  
  
"Come over here Raichu and Alakazam." Hitmonchan motioned away from the group.  
  
Soon they were out of earshot from the group.  
  
"Alright. Where's the rumble gonna be?" Hitmonchan asked.  
  
"Rumble?" Boss Alakazam asked.  
  
"Yes rumble. Gang bosses don't just all of a sudden start acting friendly for no reason. So there has to be a rumble going on between you two." Hitmonchan said.  
  
"There's not going to be a rumble." Boss Raichu said.  
  
"That's what your gang said last time." Hitmonchan said.  
  
"I'm a psychic pokemon and I can tell you that he's telling the truth officer. There's not gonna be a rumble." Boss Alakazam said.  
  
"I know there's gonna be a rumble. And when I find out where I'm gonna put you all behind bars." The Hitmonchan said as he walked back to the city.  
  
"Mount Moon?" Boss Alakazam whispered.  
  
"Mount Moon." Boss Raichu whispered.  
  
The next day, preparations were being made for to get to Mount Moon. The Water Gang had already accepted the invitation to fight with the Electric Gang and were already on their way to Mount Moon. Pikachu was still worried about Pichu. He couldn't just let Raichu throw a kid like Pichu into a rumble. Pikachu felt he had to do something. Pikachu confronted Raichu about it.  
  
"You can't just send Pichu into a big battle like this. He could get hurt or worse." Pikachu said.  
  
"The decision has already been made. You just have to keep an eye on Pichu." Raichu said.  
  
"He's not even part of the gang." Pikachu said.  
  
"He's an honorary member until he fights a Peon." Raichu said.  
  
"Come on Raichu! What if Pichu gets hurt? My mom and dad will kill me!" Pikachu said.  
  
"That's your problem." Raichu said.  
  
"What do you mean it's MY problem?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Just that. Pichu is your responsibility." Raichu said.  
  
"Then I'm taking him out of this battle." Pikachu said.  
  
"No way. It's already been decided that he's fighting on the front line with us." Raichu said.  
  
"He can't fight on the front line!" Pikachu said.  
  
"And why not?" Raichu asked.  
  
"He's just a kid! He's not even stronger than a Peon!" Pikachu said.  
  
"Pikachu, I don't like your tone." Raichu said.  
  
"I'm taking him out of the battle." Pikachu said.  
  
"You can't. I made the decision, I make the rules, and as a member of my gang, YOU have to follow MY rules. If I say Pichu fights, I mean that Pichu fights." Raichu said.  
  
"Then I'm taking Pichu out of the gang." Pikachu said.  
  
"You can't. Once you're in my gang, you're in for life." Raichu said. "And as the Boss, I say that Pichu will not leave."  
  
Pikachu sat in thought for a moment.  
  
"You and I have been friends for a long time Pikachu. Don't go crazy on me now." Raichu said.  
  
"I know that we've been friends a long time Raichu. So don't take this personally. Maybe you shouldn't be the Boss." Pikachu said.  
  
Suddenly the entire room went silent. Raichu stood there with a grim look on his face.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Raichu said.  
  
"Then maybe I should say it again." Pikachu said.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" Raichu asked.  
  
"I'm rank Giga. I can challenge you." Pikachu said.  
  
Raichu sat in thought for a moment. He was frantically trying to find a way out of this challenge. He didn't want to fight his best friend. Then it came to him.  
  
"You can't challenge me before a rumble." Raichu said.  
  
"I can challenge you anytime I wish." Pikachu said. "You made that rule."  
  
"Then I'll revoke it!" Raichu said.  
  
"You can only do that by a vote from the other Bosses during council. You and the other Bosses made that rule." Pikachu said.  
  
Raichu could see that Pikachu had him cornered.  
  
"Either let Pichu out or I will." Pikachu said.  
  
"Pikachu. I can't fight my best friend." Raichu whispered.  
  
"Let Pichu out or I will." Pikachu said.  
  
Raichu started thinking of anything that would get him out of this. He came up with all kinds of excuses but he had personally taught all of the gang's rules to Pikachu. Pikachu would know every contradiction to every rule. He trained Pikachu to take over the gang. He just didn't want it to happen so soon. He had no choice. He had to initiate the battle. He had to give the three warnings.  
  
"Pikachu. Stop this and I'll forgive you." Raichu said.  
  
Pikachu stood his ground knowing that if he lost he would lose all respect from his friend.  
  
"Pikachu. Stop this and I won't demote you." Raichu said.  
  
Pikachu stood his ground knowing that if he lost he would become a Peon.  
  
"Pikachu. Stop this and we won't have to fight." Raichu said.  
  
Pikachu stood his ground knowing that his friend would fight him if he had to. With the third warning said, the battle was initiated. All the pokemon in the room formed a giant circle. Pikachu and Raichu stood in the center of the circle. Pichu was watching from his seat next to the Bosses chair. Raichu stepped forward. Pikachu stepped forward.   
  
Raichu let loose with a mega punch. Pikachu dodged to the left and did a mega kick to Raichu's side. Raichu fell over but quickly regained his bearings. Raichu let loose with a thunder bolt attack. The attack hit home and pikachu was knocked back. Raichu leapt at Pikachu and slammed into him with a massive body slam. Pikachu was pinned under Raichu's weight.  
  
"Just yield Pikachu and it will all be over." Raichu said.  
  
"Never!" Pikachu said as he let loose with a thunder bolt attack on Raichu.  
  
Raichu was knocked off Pikachu but it took him a second to shake off the attack. Pikachu took the advantage and used his agility ability. When Raichu turned around to face Pikachu, Pikachu had run behind Raichu and let loose with his quick attack ability. Pikachu hit Raichu with many well placed hits on his back and head. Raichu fell over again but quickly recovered and rushed at Pikachu. Pikachu dodged quickly and hit Raichu from behind wit a mega kick. Raichu quickly got to his feet. Both pokemon were tired. Raichu was bleeding from his nose. Pikachu was breathing hard. He was surprised at himself to still have his wind after that body slam. Pichu was watching in horror as his brother fought his best friend with everything he had. Pikachu charged at Raichu in a massive tackle attack. Raichu dodged and did a body slam on Pikachu. Raichu had Pikachu pinned again. Pikachu tried for another thunder bolt but he didn't have the strength. Raichu put all his weight on Pikachu.  
  
"Yield!" Raichu said.  
  
Pikachu grunted and tried to breath. He could only let out a painful shriek.  
  
"Give up Pikachu! You don't stand a chance!" Raichu said.  
  
Pikachu kept struggling.  
  
"Come on man. Just give up." Raichu whispered.  
  
But Pikachu would not give up. He pushed himself up with his arms just enough so he could get a lungful of cool air. With that little bit of wind in his system, he let loose with a thunder bolt attack on Raichu. The attack stunned Raichu and Pikachu clambered out from under him. While Raichu was trying to shake off the attack, Pikachu tried to catch his breath. Raichu stopped to catch his breath too. He had been pushing himself too hard. He realized at that point that he had trained his friend too well. During the training he gave Pikachu, he always encouraged Pikachu to go further by saying "Someday you'll be able to beat me and become Boss of the gang!" Raichu realized that today was going to be that day. Raichu knew that he had to give it everything he's got to beat his friend. He began to replay all the training sessions he gave Pikachu in his head. He had to find a weakness in Pikachu's defense. But he came up totally blank. Every weakness that Pikachu had was uncovered by Raichu and Pikachu learned how to avoid those weaknesses. Raichu knew that Pikachu was at a disadvantage because Raichu is bigger than Pikachu. But Raichu knew that he was at a disadvantage because Pikachu was faster than him. Pikachu was holding himself up by holding onto his knees. Pikachu was breathing very hard. His stomach was hurting and his lungs burned with each breath. He knew he didn't have anymore electricity left in him. But he had to do this. He had to do it for Pichu's sake. He had to find a way to get some more electricity. He couldn't get an ether and he was nowhere near an outlet. Then he remembered that Raichu is a source of electricity. All he had to do was stay out of Raichu's reach and force Raichu to use an electric attack. Pikachu knew it was risky to absorb that much electricity but he had to try. Raichu leapt at Pikachu in another attempt at a body slam but Pikachu dodged and moved to the border of the circle. Raichu rushed at Pikachu again but Pikachu dodged away, trying to stay as far away from Raichu as possible. Raichu thought "What is he doing?" Raichu came at Pikachu with a mega punch. Pikachu dodged back and away. Raichu knew that Pikachu didn't want to get close anymore because he knew Pikachu was at a disadvantage in close quarters combat. Raichu let loose with a thunder bolt attack. Pikachu recognized the attack and immediately grounded his tail and braced for impact. The attack hit home with a large explosion. Dust was thrown into the air. Raichu thought that he had finally gotten Pikachu. But when the dust cleared, Pikachu still stood there, still braced for impact. When the electric attack hit Pikachu, Pikachu had absorbed a lot of it. The rest hit the ground he was standing on. When the electricity died down, he lifted his tail and waited for the dust to clear. Raichu couldn't believe what he was seeing. Pikachu had survived that powerful attack. Pikachu felt charged. He had the electricity he needed. The power filled him with renewed strength. Pikachu charged at Raichu and slammed into him with a massive tackle attack. While Raichu was down, Pikachu jumped into the air and released all of the electricity onto Raichu in a massive thunder attack. The attack hit home and there was an even bigger explosion. More dust was thrown into the air. When the dust cleared, Raichu was laying unconscious on the ground and Pikachu was standing next to him.  
  
After a few hours, Raichu finally regained consciousness. Raichu found himself in a bed, being tended to by a few Chansey's from the Pokecenter. He realized he was in his gang's hospital. Pikachu walked into the room. The two pokemon looked at each other. Neither of them said a word for a long time.  
  
"That was impossible." Raichu finally said.  
  
"I won didn't I?" Pikachu said.  
  
"Yes. I didn't expect you to take over so soon." Raichu said.  
  
"Well, now I'm the Boss. I'm not going to demote you to Peon. You're a Giga now." Pikachu said.  
  
"Thanks." Raichu said.  
  
"I've taken Pichu home and told my parents about the rumble. They're not crazy about the idea but they know they can't stop me from going. At least I'm not getting Pichu involved in this." Pikachu said.  
  
Pichu sat with his mom and dad. He still didn't understand what had happened between his brother and his brother's friend. His brother had told him that the rumble was gonna be dangerous and Pichu shouldn't fight because he could get hurt. Pichu's parent's got very mad at Pikachu. Pikachu confessed all of the week's activities to his parents. But they were proud of him for realizing the danger that Pichu was in and did something about it. Pichu still wanted to go fight in the rumble. He wanted to fight with his brother. But he had to be satisfied with just sitting and waiting. But that was not something he wanted to do. He overheard Pikachu tell his parents how he was getting to Mount Moon. Pichu knew that if he followed those directions, he could get to Mount Moon and help fight in the rumble. One day after Pikachu and the rest of the gang left, Pichu decided that he would go for it. It was early morning when he walked to the main road that Pikachu and his gang used to get to Mount Moon.  
  
Pichu started down the road. He had packed a few days worth of food in his little sack. While walking down the road he came across a squirtle. The squirtle noticed the little Pichu.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Squirtle asked.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu pointed down the road.  
  
"Are you part of the Electric Gang?" Squirtle asked.  
  
"Pichu." Pichu nodded.  
  
"You're a little young to be in a gang huh?" Squirtle asked.  
  
Pichu didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm in the Water Gang but they wouldn't let me go with them because I'm so small." Squirtle said.  
  
"Pichu?" Pichu asked.  
  
"Hey. I know the way to Mount Moon. Lets go together and fight in the rumble!" Squirtle said.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu nodded.  
  
"You don't say much do ya boy?" Squirtle asked.  
  
Squirtle and Pichu continued down the road. It took them a few days of walking to reach the Mountain. Pichu didn't complain about the walk and neither did Squirtle. They both knew that complaining wouldn't get them anything. When they reached the mountain, they saw the gangs fighting in the distance. Pichu and Squirtle pushed forward. They climbed up the mountain to get a better view. The three gangs were fighting at the base of the mountain. Pichu looked around and spotted his brother. Pichu pointed that out to Squirtle. Squirtle came up with an idea of how they could get into the battle. Squirtle pulled his head, tail, arms, and legs into his shell and Pichu climbed on top. Squirtle took off down the side of the mountain with Pichu surfing on top. Pichu was squealing with glee. Just then, Squirtle slid on an outcropping of the rock and flew into the air. They were heading straight at Pikachu and Raichu.  
  
The battle had been going on for a few days already. Pikachu was beginning to doubt that his gang was going to win even with the help of the Water Gang. A Hypno dropped down in front of them but Pikachu and Raichu hit it with a double team thunder bolt and it quickly fainted and was carried away. The Peons were treating some of the fallen pokemon with potions and ethers nearby. Raichu looked a little tired and Pikachu felt a little winded himself. Suddenly Raichu looked up.  
  
"Incoming!" Raichu called.  
  
Pikachu looked up and saw a squirtle shell heading right for them. Then he noticed what was on top of the shell.  
  
"It's Pichu!" Pikachu yelled.  
  
Zapdos swooped down out of the air and scooped up Squirtle and Pichu and then set them down near Pikachu and Raichu.  
  
"Pichu! I told you this is gonna be dangerous!" Pikachu said.  
  
Pichu went up and hugged Pikachu.  
  
"Ah geez Pichu. Not in front of the guys." Pikachu said.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu said.  
  
Boss Wartortle came around to see how Pikachu and Raichu were faring.  
  
"Squirtle! Didn't I tell you to stay in town!?" Boss Wartortle asked.  
  
"I came to fight!" Squirtle said.  
  
"Well as long as you're here, you can help the Peons with the wounded." Raichu said.  
  
"Good idea. Go help the Peons!" Boss Wartortle said.  
  
Squirtle scampered off.  
  
"Now what am I gonna do about you?" Pikachu asked Pichu.  
  
"As long as he's here he can back us up." Raichu said.  
  
"Alright. Pichu, you wait over there and if something comes our way, zap it." Pikachu said.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu nodded and hid behind a bush.  
  
Suddenly a psychic beam shot out across the field and slammed into Pikachu and Raichu. The two pokemon were lifted into the air. Boss Alakazam was standing in front of their position and was holding them with his psychic powers. Other electric gang members tried to use their electric attacks on Alakazam but Alakazam had put up a reflection shield and the attacks did no damage. Pichu rushed out of the bush and slammed into Boss Alakazam. Boss Alakazam lost his concentration and fell over. Pichu let loose with his thunder wave attack and Boss Alakazam became partially paralyzed. Pichu then let loose with all the electricity in his little body in a massive thunder bolt attack. The attack hit home and shattered Boss Alakazam's reflection shield and then Pichu fainted. The other members of the Electric Gang, including Pikachu and Raichu, recognized this and unloaded all their electricity onto Boss Alakazam. Boss Alakazam was knocked unconscious. Pikachu scooped up Pichu as Raichu and a few other gang members hauled Alakazam away. Pikachu had Zapdos send an ultimatum to the Psychic Gang : we have your Boss. Surrender. The Psychic gang responded almost immediately. They surrendered.  
  
Once Boss Alakazam came around, he realized what had happened. He had been defeated. Pikachu had Boss Alakazam sign a truce. The truce was signed and the rumble was over. Luckily, no lives were lost. The psychic gang accepted their loss and headed back to Saffron. The Electric Gang and the Water Gang headed back to their hometowns and celebrated. Pikachu had to explain to his parents why they couldn't find Pichu for a few days. They were happy to hear that Pichu had contributed to the Electric Gang's victory. After that, Pichu became a real member of the Electric Gang of Pikachu. 


	2. Pichu and The Electric Gang of Raichu (P...

Pichu And The Electric Gang Of Raichu - Part II  
By Mega Raichu  
  
Pichu watched with wide eyes as Pikachu and Raichu lifted the large banner onto the wall. The banner was the masterpiece of the gang's only artist, Big Electabuzz. The banner showed Boss Pikachu and Giga Raichu standing on top of a large lightning bolt. The lightning bolt is the gang's symbol. With the past victory, the morale of all the members of the gang was at an all time high. Everyone was pleased. Pikachu was still learning to be a leader and Raichu helped him along the way. Pichu had defeated a peon and was now a member of the gang. Things were going quite well. Pikachu put the banner on a nail in the wall and let go and looked it over as it hung. Raichu did the same. They both got down by pichu and stared at the banner. Electabuzz stood behind them and smiled at his handiwork. Pichu smiled. Several other gang members started to applaud Electabuzz. It was a pretty good day for everyone. Pikachu's parents finally consented to having Pichu in the gang. Pichu was having a fun time and was finally learning a few words. Raichu hadn't lost any respect that the gang had for him. He had proved himself as a powerful fighter and the only one who could defeat him was pikachu.  
  
As the day progressed, many more things got done. Most of it was renovation of the gang's hideout. They were in an old warehouse that the electric company doesn't use anymore. Zapdos was holding up an Electabuzz in the air while he reconnected some old wires that a Rattata had bit into only the day before. Jolteon was on the prowl for the Rattata that cut that wire but was having little luck. A magneton was in the back charging an old generator that they had found. Pikachu and Raichu had their attention on Pichu when Zapdos, having finished with the repair, approached them.  
  
"I'd like to introduce some of my cousins to the gang." Zapdos said.  
  
"What cousins?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Moltres and Articuno." Zapdos said. "They want in."  
  
"Moltres and Articuno aren't electric types." Raichu said.  
  
"This gang is only for electric types. If they want to be part of a gang send them to Rapidash and Wartortle." Pikachu said.  
  
"They want to be here with us." Zapdos said.  
  
"No can do." Pikachu said. "No non-electric types allowed."  
  
"We are allies with the water gang and we have a treaty of friendship with the fire gang. They'll be in good hands." Raichu said.  
  
Zapdos went away quietly. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. Pikachu and Raichu turned their attention to Pichu.  
  
"Go ahead pichu." Pikachu said. "Say it."  
  
"Pi… pi… pika!" Pichu said with a smile.  
  
Pikachu and Raichu both laughed.  
  
"He's getting there." Raichu said.  
  
  
  
Zapdos flew through the air, heading for Indigo Plateau, the home of his cousin Moltres. Zapdos landed softly near the mouth of a cave on top of the plateau and entered. Moltres saw Zapdos and rushed to him.  
  
"Well, what'd they say?" Moltres said.  
  
"You can't be in the electric gang. You're not an electric type." Zapdos said.  
  
"Aw man!" Moltres said.  
  
"But you can go to the fire gang. They have a treaty of friendship with us." Zapdos said.  
  
"Where is the fire gang?" Moltres said.  
  
"Cinnabar." Zapdos replied.  
  
Soon, Moltres was flying south to Cinnabar as Zapdos headed to Sea Foam Islands. Articuno had gotten some digletts to build a tunnel to her underground lair. Zapdos stood at the mouth of the cave and walked in. Soon he stood on a small platform looking over and underground river. Articuno was snoozing in her nest. Zapdos lightly nudged her and she woke with a start. The she recognized her cousin.  
  
"Cuz!" She said. "What's the good word?"  
  
"No chance." Zapdos said. "You're not an electric type."  
  
"Geez. I figured that much." Articuno said.  
  
"You can join the water gang. We're allies with them." Zapdos said.  
  
  
  
It had been a week since Zapdos had asked them about his cousins joining the gang. It had been a month since the rumble. Pikachu and Raichu were enjoying some sun on the roof of the warehouse. Pichu was in a small wading pool they had set up for him. Zapdos was on air patrol, keeping a sharp eye on the perimeter of their territory. As Zapdos flew, he spotted a Ponyta waiting at the perimeter. He recognized the ponyta as a member of Rapidashs' gang. Zapdos swooped down to speak with the ponyta. Pikachu saw this and went to the edge of the roof to investigate. Raichu did the same. They watched as Zapdos conversed with the ponyta. The ponyta then turned, and left. Zapdos flew up to the warehouse roof.  
  
"I have a message for Pikachu from Rapidash." Zapdos said.  
  
"So spill it already!" Raichu said.  
  
"For Pikachu and only Pikachu." Zapdos said.  
  
Raichu moved to the other side of the roof where Pichu was happily splashing in his kiddie pool.  
  
"Boss Rapidash wants to have a word with you. Now." Zapdos said. "Bring only your transportation. No one else."  
  
Pikachu nodded.  
  
"I'll be ready in five." Pikachu said.  
  
Zapdos nodded and went back to his patrols. Pikachu went to Raichu and motioned for a private conversation. Pikachu explained the situation to Raichu.  
  
"It sounds like a private Boss conference. But why only you and Rapidash?" Raichu said.  
  
"That's what I want to know." Pikachu said.  
  
"Don't say anything that might make Rapidash mad. We don't want to lose that treaty." Raichu said. "Always be polite and speak clearly. I can't be there with you so you'll have to make decisions on your own."  
  
Pikachu understood. This was one he had to do without any help. He waved to Zapdos. Zapdos flew to the warehouse and Pikachu jumped onto his back. Pikachu waved to Raichu and Pichu as Zapdos flew off.  
  
  
  
Zapdos flew quickly through the air. He knew that Pikachu was going to make an important decision in this meeting with Boss Rapidash. He could only wonder what was going to happen behind those closed doors. Pikachu was having the same thoughts. He hadn't done anything lately to make Rapidash mad at him. The rumble was between Pikachu's gang, Wartortle's gang and the Psychic gang. Pikachu had no idea what was going to happen. He wished that Raichu could be with him to help him out. Pikachu was still young. He had little to no experience in council. Zapdos slowed as he approached the perimeter of Rapidashs' territory. Pikachu looked around and saw that a Moltres was waiting in the air. Moltres led Zapdos down to the Island. Pikachu was led into a small deserted laboratory. Pikachu began to feel nervous as he saw the charred blast marks on the walls of the lab. Zapdos stayed outside with his cousin. A Magmar led Pikachu to a large door. The door slowly opened and Pikachu entered. Once inside he immediately saw Rapidash lying down on a large cushion. There were several other ponyta in the room. Rapidash saw Pikachu and motioned for the ponyta to leave. The other ponyta left the room, leaving only Pikachu and Boss Rapidash. There had never been a female Boss in any of the gangs for a long time. But Rapidash was an exception. She was large for a Rapidash, which made her very attractive to the stallions. She hadn't chosen a mate yet, and that worried most of the Rapidash community. Pikachu never found other species of pokémon, other than his own, very attractive but this one seemed to catch his eye. He saw the beauty in Rapidash that Raichu had spoke of earlier. Raichu had said that Rapidash is the most beautiful horse he had ever seen. Now Pikachu knew that Raichu wasn't lying. Rapidash flicked her head to mover her mane to the other side of her head, revealing her sharp horn.  
  
"Boss Pikachu. Welcome to my home." She said.  
  
"I'm honered." Pikachu said nervously.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Rapidash asked.  
  
"Ummm… no. Let's get down to business. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Straight to the point. I like that." Rapidash said. "I wanted to speak to you about your ally, Wartortle."  
  
"What about him?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"I don't like him." Rapidash said.  
  
"So what does that have to do with me?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"I will not keep our treaty if you keep relations with Wartortle." Rapidash asked.  
  
"Why don't you like him?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Water types are the hated enemy of all fire types." Rapidash said.  
  
"All the more reason you should ally with him. If you should go to war, he would be a valuable ally." Pikachu said.  
  
"I will not ally myself with my enemy!" Rapidash said.  
  
"Then what would you have me do?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Ally with me and destroy the water gang." Rapidash said.  
  
"I can't do that. The water gang was an extremely big help in our battle with the psychic gang." Pikachu said. "Besides. If we did do battle with the water gang, it would be a slaughter. That is unethical."  
  
"If you will not ally with me then I shall make our treaty null and void." Rapidash said.  
  
"I simply cannot turn on my ally." Pikachu said. "I'm sorry that we cannot meet on the same terms here."  
  
"If you will not be my ally, then you are my enemy." Rapidash said.  
  
Pikachu thought for a moment.  
  
"Then so be it." Pikachu said.  
  
Rapidash was taken aback. She had not expected him to respond that way. But she could not back out on her word.  
  
"If there is no further business." Pikachu said.  
  
"There is. I have enlisted the help of a powerful pokémon that will help me defeat you." Rapidash said.  
  
"Yes I know you have Moltres in your ranks." Pikachu said.  
  
"Not Moltres." She said.  
  
"Then who?" Pikachu asked.  
  
A figure stepped from out of the shadows. Pikachu looked in horror at the figure standing before him.  
  
"Meet Mega Mewtwo." Rapidash said.  
  
"You can't have a psychic in your ranks! It's against the rules!" Pikachu said.  
  
"I can. You see Mewtwo knows metronome. Metronome is an attack that can conjure up ANY attack that ANY pokémon can do. That includes fire. So in a sense, he is a fire type." Rapidash said.  
  
"You can't do this. I won't allow this." Pikachu said as he backed to the door.  
  
"I can do this and you are going to allow it whether you like it or not." Rapidash said.  
  
"You can't force me to do something I don't want to do." Pikachu said.  
  
"Then we have no further business. Remove yourself. You are trespassing." Rapidash said.  
  
Pikachu walked out of the laboratory and met up with Zapdos.  
  
"Let's go home. Quickly." Pikachu said.  
  
"What happened?" Zapdos asked.  
  
"Nothing good." Pikachu said as Zapdos flew towards the power plant. 


	3. Pichu and The Electric Gang of Raichu (P...

Pichu And The Electric Gang Of Raichu   
  
Part Three  
  
The two Arcanine watched as the Pikachu and Raichu walked on while chatting. The two electric pokemon walked towards the two large dogs without a care. Their conversation seemed deep and took their complete attention. A scientist watched all four pokemon from a distance. He held a small remote with a single red button in his hand. He also had a small receiver in his ear. Once he heard the confirmation signal, he hit the button. The Arcanines instantly leapt at the electric pokemon. The two pokemon were slow to react. The Pikachu dodged to the left as the Raichu sprinted forward. The Arcanines reacted instantly to their movements. The Arcanines were on their targets in less than a moment. The scientist watched as the Arcanines quickly devoured their prey. Rapidash and her cohort, Mewtwo, watched on a monitor as the Arcanines cleaned their paws.  
  
"Excellent." Rapidash said.  
  
"I would expect no less from my creations." Mewtwo said. "Even though those were only clones, the Arcanines will work just as well and perhaps better with the real things."  
  
"This was the final field test?" Rapidash asked.  
  
"Yes. Once we set these Arcanine loose in Lavender, they will scour the area and eliminate any pikachu and raichu they find." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Excellent. You have total control over them right?" Rapidash asked.  
  
"Absolute control. They were bred so that I could control them from any point on the earth. And with our satellites, we can observe them from here." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Good. I want no witnesses." Rapidash said.  
  
"There will be none." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Including him." Rapidash said.  
  
Mewtwo looked down at Rapidash. Rapidash stared at the monitor, waiting for Mewtwo to give the order to the Arcanines. Mewtwo sighed. His eyes flashed red. The Arcanines looked up and over at the scientist. They began to slowly pad over to him. The scientist casually pushed the button on his control. The Arcanines kept moving towards him. The scientist began to panic and began to rapidly push the button. The Arcanines began to move at a faster pace. The scientist realized that his life was at stake and turned around and began running. He didn't get far. As he ran, he suddenly felt the impact of two large paws on his back and the crushing sound of his neck breaking. Rapidash smiled. These Arcanines will do nicely, she though. Mewtwo flicked off the monitor once the Arcanines finished their meal.  
  
"When do they get deployed?" Mewtwo asked.  
  
"As soon as possible." Rapidash said.  
  
  
  
Pikachu arrived at the hideout without any problems. But as soon as he landed, the problems started. Raichu was the first to greet them. Pikachu sent Zapdos out for patrols before he acknowledged Raichu. Pikachu went into the hideout. Raichu became concerned and followed Pikachu into the hideout. The hideout was mostly empty because most of the other gang members had gone home. Pichu was sleeping on a cardboard box. Pikachu and Raichu went to the far side of the room. Pikachu told Raichu what had happened.  
  
"You lost the treaty." Raichu said. "I told you to do everything to keep it."  
  
"I couldn't turn on Wartortle." Pikachu said.  
  
"So now Rapidash is mad at us. What do we do now?" Raichu asked.  
  
Pikachu began to think. He could call a Boss Council, but doubted that Rapidash would want to talk about things or even show up for that matter. He could call a secret Boss Council of just him, Wartortle and a few others. But Rapidash would see that as a hostile act. Pikachu was running out of options. A rumble was evident. He just didn't want that to happen.  
  
"I need to speak with Wartortle." Pikachu said. "We'll decide what to do from there."  
  
"Okay. But us and Wartortle aren't going to be enough in a battle. Rapidash is probably going to go for the Psychic gang as allies. If they do that, then we're finished." Raichu said.  
  
"Then we'll have to get to Alakazam first." Pikachu said. "Set up a meeting with Wartortle, Alakazam and myself for the earliest possible time. Right now, I just want to go home."  
  
Raichu nodded and left. Pikachu went and gently woke Pichu up.  
  
"Pichu?" Pichu asked groggily.  
  
"Come on little guy. We're going home." Pikachu said.  
  
Pichu and Pikachu walked home without any trouble. It was dark and was getting cold. Soon they were at home. Pikachu wasn't very hungry so he went straight to bed. Pichu ate and went to sleep. Pichu's sleep was short lived. There was a rustling in the bushes near where he slept. Pichu quickly got to his feet and looked around. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness. He saw a large figure moving through the bushes. Then he saw another. Pichu didn't know what they were, but he was sure they weren't friendly. Pichu quickly nudged Pikachu. Pikachu rolled over and didn't wake up. Pichu went over to the bushes and peeked through. There were two large dog like creatures pacing back and forth, waiting for their chance to strike. One was hunched over, sniffing the ground. Pichu jumped out of the bushes to confront the creatures.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu yelled.  
  
The Arcanines looked up and saw the Pichu, but paid him no mind as they continued the sniff around. One of the Arcanines let out a howl as it jumped over the bush that Pichu came out of. Pichu let loose with his thundershock attack and hit the Arcanine from behind. Both Arcanines turned their attention to Pichu. Pichu quickly tackled one and let out another thundershock to the other. One Arcanine swiped at Pichu, hitting him on the head. Pichu fell and rolled a ways. Pichu quickly got up. His head was throbbing. Pichu let out another thundershock at one of the Arcanines. The attack hit home and stunned the Arcanine he hit. The other pounced on him. Pichu was pinned under the weight of the large pokemon. Pichu tried another thundershock, but had run out of electricity. Pichu tried scratching and biting. The other Arcanine looked down at Pichu. It lifted one paw for a deadly blow to the head. Suddenly a thunderbolt attack came out of nowhere and slammed into the Arcanine that was holding Pichu down. The Arcanine fell over and Pichu scrambled away. Pikachu jumped out of the bush and launched another thunderbolt at the other Arcanine. The Arcanines launched themselves at Pikachu. Pichu tried a tackle attack on one of the Arcanine. The attack hit Arcanine, made the Arcanine lose its balance and it slammed head first into a tree. The Arcanine fell unconscious. The other Arcanine met a thunderbolt from Pikachu. The attack hit home but the Arcanine didn't seem phased. The Arcanine landed on Pikachu and pinned him down. The Arcanine opened its mouth to try to bite at Pikachu. The Arcanine suddenly lost its balance as Pichu had slammed into its side. Pikachu quickly scrambled away as the Arcanine leapt at Pichu. Pichu quickly dodged away. Pikachu let out a thunderbolt attack at the Arcanine from behind. The attack hit home and the Arcanine fell over, unconscious. The other Pikachus in the nearby areas came to see what all the commotion was. They instantly saw Pikachu and Pichu standing near the two unconscious bodies of the Arcanines. Raichu was watching from atop a nearby tree. As was Mewtwo.  
  
"Looks like you lose again Mewtwo." Raichu said.  
  
"Hm. Next time I'll handle it personally." Mewtwo said as he flew off into the sky.  
  
Raichu jumped from tree to tree until the pikachu crowd was out of sight. He then jumped down to the ground where Alakazam was waiting.  
  
"Did Pikachu win?" Alakazam asked.  
  
"Yes. Your interference worked perfectly." Raichu said.  
  
"My gang will join with Pikachu for this rumble. I don't like the way Rapidash tried to handle this." Alakazam said as he walked off.  
  
Moltres and Zapdos sat high atop a cliff that overlooked the home of Pikachu and his gang. Moltres had warned Zapdos about the oncoming threat. Zapdos then warned Raichu about the threat. Raichu in turn asked for help from Alakazam. Alakazam provided psychic interference, which slowed down the Arcanines reaction time. Raichu knew Mewtwo from his old dealings with the electric gang. Mewtwo had come to personally watch his Arcanines do their work. Mewtwo did not detect Alakazam's interference. During the battle, Mewtwo told Raichu everything about the Arcanines.  
  
  
  
It was early morning when both Wartortle and Alakazam appeared at the gang's entrance. Pikachu was surprised that Raichu had worked so fast. He was also concerned because Raichu hadn't shown up yet. Pikachu invited Alakazam and Wartortle in for a conference. Alakazam was not going to reveal his actions from the night before.  
  
"I've got a problem guys." Pikachu said. "Rapidash has decided that I'm her enemy. She wants to wipe us out. And Wartortle too."  
  
"I've always had problems with her." Wartortle said.  
  
"This is the exact reason why I voted no to having a female Boss." Alakazam said.  
  
"I was attacked last night by two Arcanines that were being controlled by mental telepathy." Pikachu said. "Usually an act like that would be grounds for declaring war, but I want to avoid that at all costs."  
  
"If it does lead to a rumble, then you can count me in." Wartortle said.  
  
"Yes, me too." Alakazam said.  
  
"They have Mewtwo in their ranks." Pikachu said.  
  
"No problem. Mewtwo is weak against the psychic type." Alakazam said.  
  
"So are you." Wartortle said.  
  
"It doesn't matter who's weak against who. What matters is that if a rumble should happen, we need to get it over with as soon as possible! I don't want any casualties." Pikachu said.  
  
"Then we should try to negotiate." Wartortle said.  
  
"I think last nights actions mean that negotiations are impossible." Pikachu said.  
  
After a few more arguments and points made, Wartortle and Alakazam left to go prepare their gangs for a potential rumble. A short while later, Raichu arrived.  
  
"Hey Pikachu, a couple of Arcanines were taken into custody last night. What happened?" Raichu asked.  
  
"They attacked my home last night. Luckily Pichu and I beat them." Pikachu said.  
  
"Oh. Well that's good." Raichu said.  
  
"Where have you been? Wartortle and Alakazam were here today and you weren't!" Pikachu demanded.  
  
"I overslept." Raichu said.  
  
Pikachu sighed. Pichu was snoozing next to him. The activities the night before had left him exhausted. Pikachu was tired too, but he had more important things to worry about. Pikachu knew that there was going to be more trouble than necessary before this problem with Rapidash is done with. 


	4. Pichu and The Electric Gang of Raichu (P...

Pichu and The Electric Gang Of Raichu  
Part IV  
  
Raichu had left the hideout early. Pikachu was trying to organize everybody and was not having much luck because of the battle the night before. Pichu was keeping himself out of the way by snoozing in a corner. Zapdos was nowhere to be found, just when Pikachu needed him to do his patrols the most. Jolteon was away at some family reunion. Pikachu was worried because of the fact that Jolteons brothers, Flareon, and Vaporeon, were in the fire and water gangs. He hoped that everything would turn out okay. Pikachu was ready to go home. He was tired and he wanted to go to sleep. He woke Pichu up and left Electabuzz in charge for the rest of the day. Pikachu and Pichu headed for home. Pikachu looked up, expecting to see Zapdos, but Zapdos was not in the air. Pikachu sighed and headed into the forest.  
  
Jolteon arrived as the reunion started. His cousins and other family members were scattered all over the field they used for the reunion. There were a bunch of other trainers there too. The other trainers had brought their families and other pokemon outside of the Eevee evolutions. Vaporeon was conversing with his old friends, who each had trainers. Flareon wasn't in sight. Vaporeon sighted Jolteon and went over to talk to him.  
  
"Have you seen Flare?" Vaporeon said.  
  
"No. I was hoping he'd be here." Jolteon said.  
  
"This whole gang thing has got everyone worried Jolt." Vaporeon said.  
  
"I know Vape. It'll be over before we know it." Jolteon said.  
  
"You think that Flare is gonna hold a grudge?" Vaporeon asked.  
  
"I doubt it. We're all brothers right?" Jolteon asked.  
  
Their little brother Eevee came up.  
  
"Hi Eev." Both brothers said as Eevee approached.  
  
"Decide on what you're gonna evolve into yet?" Jolteon asked.  
  
"Mom said don't pressure him." Vaporeon said. "He's gonna evolve into a Vaporeon just like his favorite brother, me."  
  
Eevee smiled. He liked to watch his big brothers fight over what he was gonna evolve into. Eevee liked his own form. He had already decide that he was not gonna evolve.  
  
"No way. I'm the oldest! He has to evolve into a Jolteon!" Jolteon said.  
  
"Nuh uh! He'll become a Vaporeon!" Vaporeon said.  
  
"As much as I'd like to watch this fight, I have to ask you guys something first." Eevee said.  
  
Eevee was well spoken for such a little fellow.  
  
"Have you guys seen Flare?" Eevee asked.  
  
"No. We've been looking for him all day." Jolteon said.  
  
"Oh. Well I was hoping that I'd be able to see my favorite brother today." Eevee said as he walked away.  
  
"There is no way Flare can be his favorite." Vaporeon said.  
  
"That's because I'm his favorite!" Jolteon said.  
  
"Nuh uh!" Vaporeon returned.  
  
Zapdos flew high above the clouds so that no one would see him. He hadn't flown this high since he had joined up with the gang. He joined when Boss Electabuzz was around. Back then, if your gang had a legendary pokemon, such as Zapdos, you were really something. Now all the gangs had their own powerful pokemon. Zapdos in the Electric Gang, Articuno in the Water Gang, Moltres in the Fire Gang, Venasaur in the Plant Gang, only the Psychic Gang had no legendary pokemon. Zapdos turned his thoughts to Moltres. He didn't want to fight Moltres. He had to find some way of ending the hostilities before total war broke out. Zapdos knew that Articuno felt the same way. Zapdos had only one option left to him. He had to add an unknown element or two to the concoction. He flew high in the air and soon found a large mountain with a nest on a large cliff. Zapdos hadn't been here in years. The sights and smells brought back memories of when he had been here as a youth. He and his cousins played on this mountaintop with an older friend. Zapdos hoped his friend was still around. The nest was empty. He flew around. Perhaps this nest had been abandoned? He flew in for a closer look. He circled the mountain once more and landed on the cliff. He looked into the nest. All that was in there was a single feather: a white feather with a blue tip. It looked relatively new. He looked around and saw that some nearby clouds had been disturbed. He flew down through the clouds and emerged under them. He spotted something flying away. Zapdos quickly launched himself in the direction of the flying object.  
  
Pikachu and Pichu arrived near their home. As they walked nearer, they heard someone arguing. Pikachu could make out the voices of his parents and Raichu. Pikachu quickly whispered for Pichu to stay put. Pikachu went closer to hear the argument.  
  
"No way. I don't want you to do that!" Pikachu's dad said.  
  
"But he has a right to know!" Raichu argued.  
  
"You can't. You're evolved. You're no longer one of us!" Pikachus mom said.  
  
"But he's still..." Raichu started.  
  
"You can't tell him and you won't tell him!" Pikachu's dad said. "That's an order!"  
  
Raichu turned to leave but saw pikachu standing in the way. Raichu could tell by the look on his face that he had heard most of the argument.  
  
"Can't tell me what?" Pikachu asked.  
  
Pikachu's mom and dad looked at each other. Raichu looked back at them. Pikachu's dad shook his head no. Raichu gave them a look of defiance.  
  
"I'm your big brother Pikachu. They threw me out after I evolved. It's family rules to not allow any pokemon besides pikachu in the family." Raichu said.  
  
Behind Pikachu, they heard Pichu sniffling. Pikachu turned around in time to see Pichu running off, crying.  
  
"Pichu wait!" Pikachu said as he ran after his little brother.  
  
Raichu looked back at Pikachu's mom and dad and then ran after Pikachu and Pichu.  
  
"Failure. Trash. Loser." Rapidash said. "Nothing but a good for nothing failure. That's what you are."  
  
"I'm sorry." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Those Arcanine were supposed to kill Pikachu." Rapidash said. "And instead of a dead Pikachu you bring me excuses."  
  
"He was stronger than I thought. He had that Pichu with him." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Pichu is not strong enough to take down two genetically enhanced Arcanine!" Rapidash said.  
  
"I thought so too! I underestimated his strength." Mewtwo said.  
  
"That was one heck of an underestimate!" Rapidash said, her temper flaring up.  
  
"I know." Mewtwo said.  
  
Mewtwo would not look Rapidash in the face. Rapidash saw this and calmed down.  
  
"Mewtwo, I'll give you one more chance to redeem yourself." Rapidash said.  
  
"I'll handle Pikachu and Raichu personally." Mewtwo said.  
  
Mewtwo walked out of the room and into his personal chambers. He sat on the floor, crossed his legs, closed his eyes and began to meditate. As he meditated, his body levitated off the ground and hovered in the air.  
  
"Pichu wait!" Pikachu yelled.  
  
Pichu paid Pikachu no heed as he ran through the forest. He zig zagged through the trees to lose Pikachu. He had heard the whole thing. His eyes were filled with tears. He could feel the cold wind against his face where the tear trails were. He came to a stop near a small pond that he had discovered by himself. This was his place. His place to get away. His place to think. Now was the time to think. There was so much on his mind now. He was still tired. That battle really opened his eyes to the power that the Fire Gang has. He was scared at the fact that he was going to have to fight more like that eventually. The last rumble he was in was quite easy. All he had to do was get in a surprise attack on the enemy. This time he took on two enemies head long. Pichu also thought about what Raichu said. I'm not part of this family? I have no family? Pikachu's not my brother? So many questions ran through his mind. The night air gave no answers. He heard a rustling behind him. He turned as Pikachu and Raichu climbed out of a nearby bush. Both pokemon were breathing hard. Pichu found that he too was breathing hard. He turned away from Pikachu and Raichu. Pikachu sat down next to Pichu.  
  
"Pichu." Pikachu started.  
  
Pichu walked away. Raichu followed him.  
  
"You are a part of this family as much as I am Pichu!" Raichu said.  
  
Pichu stopped. His back was still turned on the two other pokemon.  
  
"Pichu. It's a stupid rule. We're not gonna follow it anymore. I'm your brother and Raichu is our brother. That's all there is to it." Pikachu said.  
  
Pichu didn't move.  
  
"Pichu. Remember when you protected me from those Arcanine?" Pikachu asked. "Only a brother would do that."  
  
Pichu turned around. The tears were falling from his face freely. He rushed to Pikachu and hugged him. Raichu went over to them and put his hand on pikachu's shoulder. Pichu was sobbing into Pikachu's chest.  
  
Zapdos had to flap his wings hard to gain the speed needed to catch up to the flying object. The result of his flapping caused an electrical storm to form over Mount Moon. Suddenly the object stopped and turned and headed straight for Zapdos. Zapdos dived and turned in time to see the object, a large bird, fly away. Zapdos gathered his wits and flew after it. Zapdos flew high in the clouds, periodically spotting the bird. He dived to gain speed and climbed as to be able to dive again. Zapdos got nearer and nearer to the large bird. And once he was within earshot, he called out to the bird.  
  
"Lugia!" 


	5. Pichu and The Electric Gang of Raichu (P...

Pichu And The Electric Gang Of Raichu - Part 5  
By Mega Raichu  
Co-Authored by Ree-chan Peekster (pikachu_ka@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
Pichu sniffed the air and growled. Pikachu looked at his younger brother curiously.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.   
  
"Pichu..." Pichu growled.   
  
"What's wrong?" a voice laughed. "Nothing at all."   
  
"Mewtwo?!" Pikachu gasped.   
  
Sure enough there ahead stood the powerful psychic pokemon. His eyes were glowing a bright purple.   
  
"Pi chu pi pi chu," Pichu snarled.   
  
"Heh. Your brother is brave for one so small," Mewtwo said with a wicked smile.   
  
Pichu charged the Mewtwo. Using his Tackle attack he slammed into Mewtwo... or would have if he hadn't gone through it.   
  
"What?!" Pikachu cried.   
  
"I'm not really here. You are seeing an image of me," Mewtwo explained. "You can't defeat me, but I shall certainly defeat you."   
  
"PICHU!" Pichu cried in anger as he charged the image again.   
  
Again, he went straight through. Mewtwo laughed and did a power Psywave attack at Pichu. Pichu cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Pikachu gasped and powered up for a thunderbolt forgetting that Mewtwo was actually a image. The Thunderbolt had no effect. Pichu got up and ran towards Mewtwo again. This time he dodged at the last second as Mewtwo fired off another psychic attack. The attack missed and Pikachu saw something. Mewtwo was weakening. It must be taking a lot of energy to project his image to them and then even more to do the attacks. Pikachu did the same thing as Pichu. Mewtwo, not knowing that they knew he was weakening, fired off another attack. Now Pikachu and Pichu were running in circles around Mewtwo. Mewtwo kept firing off his attacks until he grew too wary to do so.   
  
"Your brother is smarter than I thought," Mewtwo observed. "Next time we shall meet face to face, Pikachu."   
  
With that the image vanished. Pikachu and Pichu were tired but relieved and happy.  
  
  
  
"Lugia," Zapdos called again.   
  
The psychic bird turned to face his cousin. "What?"   
  
"We need your help. The Fire Gang is threatening the Electric gang because we won't break our alliance with Wartortle."   
  
"So?"   
  
"So, they have Mewtwo on their side!"   
  
"Mewtwo?! But he isn't a fire pokemon. Rapidash is stretching the rules to the max."   
  
"I know. We need your help to defeat them," Zapdos pleaded.   
  
Lugia thought for a moment. He didn't like getting involved in the gang affairs but if Mewtwo was involved, it was serious. He would have to help this time.   
  
"Okay," Lugia said. "What do I do?"  
  
  
  
"So Rapidash is actively attacking them now." Alakazam said.  
  
The Squirtle messenger waited patiently for an answer. Wartortle got a late night call from Raichu explaining the attack from Mewtwo. Now their allies had to be notified. A rumble was inevitable. Alakazam sat in thought for a few minutes. The Squirtle wanted to go home. He was getting bored being a peon. All peons are just gophers anyway. "Time for an upgrade in rank." thought Squirtle. Alakazam could hear the Squirtle's thoughts. He paid them no mind because his thoughts were petty and self-conscious.  
  
"Tell Wartortle that we need a council as soon as possible. Pass that message on to Pikachu as well." Alakazam said.  
  
The Squirtle quickly nodded and left the room. Alakazam smiled at the plan he was devising.  
  
  
  
"So that's it?" Lugia asked.  
  
"That's all. Mewtwo is powerful. All we need is one heck of a barrier around him. It can't affect the psychic gang or my gang." Zapdos said.  
  
"Just one barrier. I can do that." Lugia said. "But what about Rapidash?"  
  
"That's another thing. We need to get Houou to take care of her." Zapdos said.  
  
"That's asking a lot." Lugia said.  
  
"I know. But Moltres is in that gang and he's in a real position. It'll be me and Articuno against him. That's something we really can't do. We need Houou to get to Rapidash. Once Moltres sees Houou, he'll back off, knowing what we're up to." Zapdos said.  
  
"We'll just have to see." Lugia said.  
  
"Otherwise, we'll have to take Moltres out so I can get Articuno over to Rapidash." Zapdos said.  
  
"While I handle Mewtwo." Lugia said.  
  
"You're the only one who can." Zapdos said.  
  
Lugia had to think for a few minutes. Zapdos looked over the cloud cover. They were high atop their old perch on a high mountain, one of Lugia's favorite hiding spots. Moltres, Articuno, Lugia, and Zapdos would play for hours atop this mountain in their youth. Houou was a different story. Houou was always moving. He was always older than the rest of them. He never wanted to play. Zapdos wondered if Houou would even consider helping them.  
  
"Alright. I'll do it." Lugia said. "In the meantime, I'll find Houou and talk to him."  
  
  
  
Eev walked around the field without a care in the world. He loved these family reunions. He loved to watch his brothers fight over him. He only wished that Flare was around. This whole gang thing was tearing them apart.  
  
"Pssst! Eev!" A voice said from behind a bush.  
  
Eev looked around, but couldn't find who had called out to him.  
  
"Eev!" A voice whispered.  
  
Eev whipped around and saw Flare hiding behind a bush. Eev became excited.  
  
"Flare!" Eev said excitedly.  
  
"Shhh! Don't let them hear you!" Flare whispered.  
  
Eev came around the bush.  
  
"Why are you hiding back here?" Eev asked.  
  
"There's gonna be big trouble with the gangs." Flare said.  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Eev asked.  
  
"My gang is gonna go to war with the electric and water gangs." Flare said.  
  
"Does that mean you're gonna fight Jolt and Vape?" Eev asked.  
  
"Yes. That's why I don't want to be seen." Flare asked.  
  
"Hey Eev! Come on over here!" Jolt called from the field.  
  
"Come on. They're not gonna hold a grudge." Eev pleaded.  
  
"I can't. I'm not supposed to." Flare said.  
  
"You came this far didn't you?" Eev said.  
  
Flare was about to argue, but what Eev said made sense. He had come this far. He was forbidden to come this far. He would be punished for coming here anyway. Why not enjoy the party now and worry about Rapidash later?  
  
"Okay Eev. You talked me into it." Flare said. "Just try not to talk about the gang okay?"  
  
"Okay." Eev said.  
  
  
  
"They had better not be skipping out on us." Pikachu said.  
  
Pikachu was annoyed that Jolteon and Zapdos hadn't returned yet. Jolteon and Zapdos were two of his best fighters. He needed them for the imminent battle.  
  
"I'm sure they'll come back." Raichu said.  
  
"Pi!" Pichu said.  
  
The three of them were very tired. They hadn't slept at all and it was getting dark. Pikachu was hoping he could have gone home for some rest but all he found was some trouble, more trouble, and then some. The three of them went straight from Pichu's pond to the hideout. Some gang members were still hanging around. Pikachu didn't say anything about their encounter with Mewtwo. Pichu curled up and went to sleep. Raichu followed suit and propped himself up against a wall. Pikachu was very tired. He sat down. As he closed his eyes, he heard the doors of the warehouse open. He looked and saw Zapdos standing in the doorway. Pikachu picked himself up. He was very tired. The battles with the Arcanines and with Mewtwo's image had worn him out. He wanted to lie down and go to sleep, but he had to find out where Zapdos had been.  
  
"Pikachu. You look terrible." Zapdos said.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Where have you been?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"I've been visiting an old friend." Zapdos said.  
  
"Who could be so important that you just had to take off all day?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Sorry." Zapdos said.  
  
"Its alright." Pikachu said. "Just go home and get some rest."  
  
Zapdos could hear the fatigue in Pikachus voice. Zapdos left the warehouse and started flying around in his usual patrol pattern. Once he was satisfied that nothing was coming, he headed for his home, atop the electricity plant. Pikachu looked around. Pichu was curled up next to Raichu, who was sitting up against a wall. Both were asleep. Pikachu sat down next to Raichu. He closed his eyes and fell asleep instantly.  
  
  
  
"You said you were going to take care of those mice!!!" Rapidash yelled.  
  
"They… are too resourceful." Mewtwo said slowly.  
  
His fatigue was obvious. Rapidash calmed herself.  
  
"They may be resourceful, but you have resources that they don't. Go and rest. Then you will go to them in person and destroy them." Rapidash said.  
  
Mewtwo remained silent. He could feel the heat emanating from her body. It was a different kind of warmth. It was filling him with energy. He stood up and left the building.  
  
"Yes Mewtwo. Now you have true power. Now go and destroy them." Rapidash said. 


	6. Pichu and The Electric Gang of Raichu (P...

Pichu And The Electric Gang Of Raichu – Part 6  
  
By Mega Raichu  
  
  
  
Mewtwo sat in thought of how he was going to get Pikachu and Raichu out of his way. Suddenly a psychic flash entered his mind. His consciousness was taken away to a far off place. He stood on a beach of an island. The beach went on for as far as the eye can see. There was a large volcano in the center of the island. Suddenly, the volcano erupted and a large red figure appeared in the fiery cloud above the volcano. Two large golden eyes peered down at Mewtwo. Mewtwo recognized the eyes and got down on one knee and bowed his head.  
  
"The time has come Mewtwo." The figure said in a deep rumbling voice.  
  
"Then Serebii has appeared?" Mewtwo asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes. He brings with him another foe. You must destroy the one that has allied with him first. For this one is more dangerous than even you!" The figure bellowed.  
  
"Who is it?" Mewtwo asked.  
  
"You will know." The figure said. "Gather your forces and prepare for the final battle."  
  
The figure slowly dissipated and the fire from the volcano subsided. Mewtwo was whisked away from the island and back to his body. He opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"The time has come, Serebii." Mewtwo said.  
  
  
  
Rapidash was enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on her back. Her mane seemed to absorb this warmth and transport it directly into her bloodstream. She felt warm all over.  
  
"A perfect day for a rumble." She said to herself.  
  
Mewtwo walked into her chambers.  
  
"Mewtwo! I didn't call for you." Rapidash said.  
  
Mewtwo's eyes were glowing blood red.  
  
"The time has come Rapidash." Mewtwo said.  
  
"My forces aren't ready for the rumble just yet." Rapidash said.  
  
"I'm not talking about your pathetic rumble." Mewtwo said.  
  
"I don't like your tone." Rapidash said.  
  
"The time has come for the final battle." Mewtwo said.  
  
"What final battle?" Rapidash asked.  
  
"The battle between the spirits." Mewtwo said.  
  
"That what?" Rapidash asked.  
  
"The battle between the spirit of Earth and the spirit of the Heavens." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Have you totally lost your mind?" Rapidash asked.  
  
"Listen to me." Mewtwo said. "Thousands of years ago, three spirits waged war on each other, trying to gain dominance over the universe: Water, Wind, and Fire. The war destroyed the three spirits, so now only two remain: Earth and the Heavens. When the Earth spirit wins this battle, we will annihilate every speck of filthy life in this universe and created a new universe in our image. We will be gods!"  
  
"You're insane!" Rapidash said nervously.  
  
"It is fate. It is fate that I was put in the ranks of the Earth spirit's army. Now you will join us and fight for us." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Who is 'us'?" Rapidash asked.  
  
"We are the army of the Earth spirit, the fire and the ground types. We have been chosen to represent our spirit in a battle to the death. When we destroy those aligned with the spirit of the Heavens, we will then destroy the spirit of the Heavens and remake this universe for ourselves. An ultimate utopia for all the new living creatures our spirit will create! Think about it Rapidash, I lead the Earth spirits army's. Not by choice though. When Serebii aligned with the Heavens, I was forced to align with the Earth spirit. You see, Serebii and I are, spiritually, the same. He is one, and I am the other. I will destroy him. With you at my side, we can rule this little dust ball we call Planet Earth along side the spirit of Earth!" Mewtwo said.  
  
"No way. This is not my fate! This is not my destiny! You are in my army! You are my lieutenant!" Rapidash said, panicking. "I will not permit this war to be waged!"  
  
"Then you must die!" Mewtwo said.  
  
Mewtwo raised one hand and pointed it at Rapidash. Rapidash felt a white hot pain in her chest as her heart exploded. Rapidash slumped to the floor. Before she succumbed to death, she heard Mewtwo say: "It will be a universal utopia. Too bad you won't be there to see it."  
  
As she slipped into the darkness, she heard Mewtwo laughing a maniacal laughter. She then succumbed to the darkness.  
  
  
  
Pichu, Pikachu, and Raichu were enjoying the sunlight while sunbathing on the roof of their warehouse. Suddenly, dark clouds began to cover the sky. Pichu looked up and pointed. Something was flying around in the sky. Then there were two of them. Two small creatures were flying through the skies. They got closer. The creatures made a soft landing on the roof in front of Pikachu. Raichu stepped next to his brother. Pichu was curious so he came over for a look. A small pink cat-like creature and a small creature that looked like it was covered in plants stood before them. Pichu looked at the small plant-creature.  
  
"Serebii!" Pichu cried.  
  
"Pichu! What did you say?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Pichu!" Pichu responded.  
  
"He said Serebii." The small plant creature said. "I am Serebii."  
  
"How does Pichu know you?" Raichu asked.  
  
"Because Pichu and I are the same. We are both Neo-Pokémon. We share the same wavelength. We also share the same spirit." Serebii said.  
  
"Spirit?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Yes. Spirit. You are all members of the army of the spirit of the Heavens." The small pink cat said.  
  
"Who are you?" Raichu asked.  
  
"You already know." The small pink cat said telepathically to Raichu.  
  
Raichu was taken aback.  
  
"Raichu? What's wrong?" Pikachu asked, seeing the distress his brother showed on his face.  
  
"Uh! That's… that's… that's Mew! Mewtwo was created from her DNA!" Raichu said.  
  
"How do you know so much?" Pikachu said.  
  
"That's my secret." Raichu said.  
  
"I hate to break up the conversation but there are more important matters at hand here." Serebii said.  
  
"Like what?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Like the fate of the world." Pichu responded.  
  
Both Pikachu and Raichu looked down at Pichu in astonishment.  
  
  
  
The four brothers sat in an open field talking amongst themselves. Eev was enjoying listening to his brother's fight over him. He smiled as the argument between Flare, Jolt, and Vape began to heat up. Suddenly the three stopped arguing and looked over at Eev.  
  
"What? What is it? Have I got something stuck on my face or something?" Eev asked.  
  
The three brothers stood up and looked past Eev. Eev stood and turned around. There were two creatures coming towards them.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Flare whispered.  
  
"I don't know. But I know that it means trouble." Jolt whispered.  
  
"Who are they?" Eev whispered.  
  
"Family that we don't talk about often." Vape whispered.  
  
The first creature had a light purple fur. The other was deep black with gold rings on its body.  
  
"Umbreon and Espeon." Vape said.  
  
"What do you want?" Jolt asked.  
  
"The time has arrived." The dark one, Umbreon, said.  
  
"Serebii has arrived." The light purple one, Espeon, said.  
  
"Serebii?!" The three brothers asked.  
  
"Who's Serebii?" Eev asked.  
  
"This means trouble!" Flare said.  
  
"Yes. Big trouble." Jolt said.  
  
"I gotta go report to Rapidash!" Flare said.  
  
"Save it. Rapidash is dead." Umbreon said.  
  
"What!?" Flare asked.  
  
"Mewtwo killed her. I saw it through my telepathic vision." Espeon said.  
  
"No! He'll go for Moltres next." Flare said.  
  
"Don't worry. Moltres was alerted and is safe." Umbreon said.  
  
"Now is the time for us to align ourselves." Espeon said.  
  
"What is going on here!?" Eev asked.  
  
"You haven't told him?" Espeon asked.  
  
"Well. Uh… no." Jolt said.  
  
"Eev. It's time we had a little chat." Vape said.  
  
  
  
The five birds sat high atop the mountain. None of them said a word for a long time. Lugia eventually decided to break the ice.  
  
"So Serebii has appeared." Lugia said.  
  
"Espeon alerted me." Moltres said.  
  
"This means that Mewtwo will gather his forces." Zapdos said.  
  
"I wish there was a way to avoid this fighting." Articuno said.  
  
"Don't be a wuss." Houou said. "We are aligned with Serebii. Plus, Mew has aligned with Serebii. We still have a chance. It is a sure thing that Pikachu will align with us and we have a good chance with Alakazam."  
  
"I just wish there was a better way to solve this." Articuno said.  
  
"There is no other way, but to fight." Zapdos said. 


	7. Pichu and The Electric Gang of Raichu (P...

Pichu And The Electric Gang Of Raichu – Part 7  
  
By Mega Raichu  
  
  
  
Pikachu, Raichu, Pichu, Wartortle, Alakazam, Serebii, and Mew sat in the conference room. Pikachu and Raichu were still in astonishment at Pichu's sudden ability to talk.  
  
"How is it that Pichu can now talk when before he could only say his name?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Whenever Pichu is near another Neo-Pokémon, myself for example, he gains all his abilities. He can talk, he can fight, and he can do anything." Serebii explained. "But now is not the time for such trivial concerns. There is a greater danger in front of us."  
  
"Like what?" Raichu asked.  
  
"Pichu said something like the fate of the planet." Pikachu said. "What did he mean?"  
  
"Since the beginning of time, the spirits of the universe have been fighting over this world." Mew said.  
  
"Why this world?" Pikachu said.  
  
"Because this world is the axis on which the universe spins." Pichu said.  
  
"The universe? But I thought we weren't the center." Raichu said.  
  
"How do you know so much?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Raichu said.  
  
"Should one of the spirits gain dominance over this world, the very universe could be protected or destroyed." Serebii said.  
  
"How could it be destroyed?" Raichu asked.  
  
"Think of being in a centrifuge going full speed, and it suddenly stops. It'll be like throwing a tomato into a brick wall. Only it'll be our universe." Pichu said.  
  
"The spirit of Earth wants to destroy the universe." Serebii said.  
  
"And this spirit of the Heavens, what does he want to do?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"To preserve all life in the universe. The other spirits wanted to rule like gods." Mew said.  
  
"What other spirits?" Raichu asked.  
  
"Oh. Something you don't know about huh?" Pikachu asked.  
  
Raichu gave Pikachu a dirty look.  
  
"Up until a few thousand years ago, there were five spirits: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and the Heavens." Mew said. "The spirits of Fire, Wind, and Water fought for dominance but they destroyed themselves."  
  
"So why do we have to fight?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"We are the representatives of the spirit of the Heavens. If we defeat the Earth spirit's armies, then together with the spirit of the Heavens we can destroy the spirit of Earth and regain the peace that has been lost to us for several millennia." Serebii said. "The spirit of Earth wants to destroy all life in the universe to create a new universal utopia, a strictly controlled peace. No one deserves to live that way. Our destiny is to fight for the life of everyone in the universe. To save all the lives in the universe from certain annihilation, we must stop the spirit of Earth."  
  
Pikachu sat in thought for a moment. This was way beyond what he had planned to do. This was something much bigger than himself, Raichu, or the rest of his family. Pichu seemed to be playing a big role in this.  
  
"We'll need to gather an army." Serebii said. "Mewtwo is already gathering his forces."  
  
"Mewtwo!?" Alakazam had finally spoken.  
  
"Yes Mewtwo leads the Earth spirits forces. I lead the Heavens spirits forces." Serebii said.  
  
"At first glance I'd say this is crazy." Wartortle said.  
  
"But it appears as thought they speak the truth." Alakazam said.  
  
"Yes, they do appear to be truthful, but I have only one question." Wartortle asked.  
  
"Ask away." Mew said.  
  
"Why us?" Wartortle asked.  
  
"Yes. Why us?" Alakazam asked.  
  
Pikachu and Raichu nodded in agreement.  
  
"It is you destiny as righteous Pokémon, to save the innocent lives of the universe." Serebii said.  
  
"Don't we control our own fate?" Raichu asked.  
  
"It's all in how you look at it. Right now, you don't have a choice but to fight." Mew said.  
  
They all sat in silence for several minutes. Wartortle finally stood up.  
  
"If Pikachu decides to fight then I shall fight." Wartortle said.  
  
"Same here." Alakazam said as he stood.  
  
Serebii, Mew, and Pichu looked over at Pikachu. Pikachu was staring down at the floor with one hand on the side of his head. Raichu could see that Pikachu was in deep thought. Pichu hopped down on to the floor and approached Pikachu.  
  
"Big brother." Pichu said.  
  
Pikachu looked at Pichu.  
  
"You have to fight. We have to save all life in the universe. If the Earth spirit has his way, then mom and dad will die. I'll die. Raichu will die too. Everyone in the gang will die. You got to do it for our sakes!" Pichu said.  
  
Tears were forming in Pichu's eyes. A tear fell from Pikachu's eye.  
  
"Alright. I'll fight." Pikachu said.  
  
Pichu jumped up and hugged Pikachu.  
  
"Pichu may be in on this whole thing, but he's still a baby at heart." Raichu thought to himself.  
  
Pichu let go of Pikachu and went to sit back down. Pikachu wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.  
  
"Now. About our army." Pikachu said.  
  
  
  
"The time has come to summon the dogs of war." A deep voice bellowed in Mewtwo's mind.  
  
Mewtwo was standing on the roof of the tallest building in Cinnabar. He slowly nodded his head in recognition of the voice. He looked towards the sea. His eyes flared a bright red. Suddenly, a large water funnel appeared and a large blue creature broke the surface of the water, causing the funnel to dissipate. One of the nearby islands near Sea Foam split in two. A large pillar of flame erupted and a large red creature appeared. The clouds overhead suddenly parted and a large yellow creature descended upon the world on a lightning bolt. The three converged on Mewtwo.  
  
"The time has come. Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. Serebii has appeared. The time for the final battle is upon us." Mewtwo said.  
  
  
  
The six pokemon ran quickly down the path to Lavender town. The ghost tower loomed before them. Jolt knew he was going to get chewed out for staying out too long. Flare felt bad for deserting his gang. Vape wanted desperately to see if his gang was still okay. Eev was concerned for the safety of his brothers. The only thought on Espeon and Umbreon's minds was the upcoming battle. As they ran, Espeon happened to look into the sky.  
  
"Look up!" Espeon called.  
  
"The legendary birds have arrived!" Umbreon called back.  
  
"Oh, that's just Zapdos and his cousins." Jolt called.  
  
"You know Zapdos!?" Umbreon asked.  
  
"Yeah. He's a big part of my gang!" Jolt responded.  
  
"Moltres was in my gang!" Flare called out.  
  
"And Articuno is part of mine!" Vape shouted.  
  
"Then who are those other two birds?" Eev asked.  
  
"Lugia and Houou!" Espeon answered.  
  
Zapdos had looked down and saw the six pokemon making their way towards Lavender town. He instantly recognized Jolteon and Vaporeon, but couldn't place the other four. He knew they would make introductions since they were all headed to the same place. Then the thought occurred to him: do they know what's happening. Zapdos called out to Lugia and pointed downward with his head.  
  
"They're aligned with us!" Lugia shouted.  
  
Zapdos let out a sigh of relief.  
  
  
  
Pikachu looked out a window and saw the familiar shape of Zapdos and his cousins flying in the air. Though he didn't know who the other two birds were, he was sure they were on his side.  
  
"Zapdos is coming with reinforcements." Pikachu said.  
  
"Great. I knew it was a good idea letting him into the gang." Raichu said.  
  
"Anything you do, you consider a good idea." Pichu said wryly.  
  
"What!? Why you little…" Raichu started.  
  
"There's no time for this!" Pikachu said. "We have a planet to save!"  
  
"Zapdos and his companions are the main force in our battle. They will be on the front lines while we fight behind them." Serebii said.  
  
"They'll be fighting Mewtwo head on?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"No, of course not. Leave Mewtwo to Mew and me." Serebii said. "The birds shall be taking on the dogs of war."  
  
"The dogs of war?" Raichu asked.  
  
"Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. The three Dogs of Legend." Pichu said.  
  
"Hey who's that?" Pikachu asked, pointing at the small band of pokemon coming down the path.  
"It's Jolteon! And he's got reinforcements too!" Raichu shouted.  
  
"It looks like we might actually win this." Serebii said.  
  
Mew nodded in agreement. 


	8. Pichu and The Electric Gang of Raichu (P...

Pichu and the Electric Gang Of Raichu - Part 8  
By Mega Raichu  
Co-Authored by David Kim  
  
Raichu's eyes narrowed as he watched Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, and Houou soar overhead.   
  
"With five against three, they'll be more than a match for the Legendary Dogs," Raichu stated with his usual confidence.  
  
Serebii shook his head. "Never underestimate your enemy," he advised.  
  
"You must also remember that the outcome of that particular battle is only second in importance to the battle with Mewtwo himself," Mew added, a strange glow seeping into his eyes.  
  
"I know the plan! I know the plan!" Pichu blurted excitedly. "Pikachu's, Wartortle's, and Alakazam's forces can go against the Fire Gang and Golem's forces. Then, while the birds and dogs fight, Jolteon's group can back you guys up against Mewtwo---"  
  
"I doubt they'll need help," Alakazam interrupted. "Serebii and Mew can handle him themselves. In the meantime, we must assemble our forces."   
  
The psychic Pokémon closed his eyes and began to focus on the images around him. His eyes snapped back open momentarily.   
  
"The Dogs of War have been summoned by Mewtwo," he reported to the rest of the group.  
  
Pikachu shifted uncomfortably. He appeared to be seriously regretting his decision to fight. But when his weary eyes alighted on the little yellow form that was his brother, he knew he had no choice. Pichu was intently gazing out towards the heavens, eyes bright, breath coming in short pants from the excitement of battle, and turned back to his brother.   
  
"We're gonna be fighting soon, right, Pikachu?" he asked, eyes shining.  
  
Pikachu's gaze shifted to his old friend and comrade, Raichu. Their eyes locked. Without hesitation, Raichu nodded slowly. A slow smile crept across Pikachu's face. He straightened up, and a new strength and vigor flowing through him, he yelled, "Assemble the gangs! We're going to fight!"  
  
"Yeeeaaaaahhh!!!" Pichu shouted as he threw his arms around Pikachu.  
  
Raichu smiled a rare smile and patted Pikachu on the back.   
  
"It's about time we got the old Pikachu back," he remarked as he turned to find the rest of the Electric Gang.  
  
Wartortle let out a whoop as he left to rally his forces.   
  
"You just watch, Pikachu, we'll have victory or die fighting!" So saying, he disappeared.  
  
Alakazam nodded to the remainder of the group.   
  
"Good luck to you, Pikachu, Pichu, Mew, Serebii," he said warmly. "We'll meet later with our forces, ready to fight…and then we shall fight the battle which will decide the fate of this world." With those words, he teleported away.  
  
Now, all that remained was Pikachu, Pichu, Mew, and Serebii. Pikachu was at a loss of words and shifted nervously from foot to foot, but Pichu happily extended a yellow paw to Mew and Serebii.   
  
"We'll be seeing you later," Pichu said. "Good luck fighting Mewtwo!"   
  
Pikachu looked surprised at first, but Mew gladly took Pichu's hand with his own and shook.  
  
"On the battlefield, then," Serebii said as the two zoomed away.  
  
Pikachu watched them go. Finally he returned his gaze back to Pichu.   
  
"Okay, then, Pichu," he said finally. "I guess we'd better join Raichu in getting the others…"  
  
Pichu held tightly onto Pikachu's arm.   
  
"We're going to win this, big bro," he said softly. "I just know we are."  
  
Pikachu squeezed Pichu's hand as they began to head towards the Electric Gang. "Maybe we will…maybe we will…" he murmured as he watched five flying figures disappear over the horizon.  
  
  
  
From his perch atop the roof of the tallest building on Cinnabar Island, Mewtwo laughed evilly.   
"Brave words, little Pichu," he smirked, "but the fate is already in the palm of my hand."   
  
Mewtwo's eyes landed on the three Legendary Dogs, who were growing impatient and were thirsting for battle. His eyes changed to the uncharacteristic bloodred color Rapidash glimpsed before her demise.  
  
"Victory will be mine."  
  
  
  
"Maybe we should all just return to our gangs and report to them what's happening," Vaporeon suggested as the group of six followed Zapdos and his allies as they flew past.   
"No," Umbreon said, still concentrating on the upcoming battle. "There is too little time, and I'm pretty sure Wartortle's already been alerted."  
  
"After all, Articuno knows," Espeon pointed out. "Zapdos and the others will take care of the Legendary Dogs. I suppose we're simply serving as a "back-up team" for any others that require our assistance…"  
  
"Great," Jolt groaned. "Now, not only am I going to be chewed out, I'm going to serve a 'back-up team' that won't even get to see any real action…"  
  
"Look!" Eevee cried out suddenly. All faced turned to face the west, where the Legendary Birds, Lugia, and Houou had disappeared, and heard the cries of war…  
  
  
  
At first, the group of five birds hadn't suspected anything in particular. They had been expecting Mewtwo to pop out, taunt them mercilessly, then fly off to face Serebii and Mew while he sicked the Three Dogs of War upon them, but it didn't start in that way at all. As the five separated to scout out the area, a sudden rushing sound told them something was happening. Out of nowhere, a giant waterspout erupted from the surface of the calm, glassy sea, and it swirled upwards at breakneck speed and intercepted Moltres in his flight, who hadn't been expecting the blow. Moltres screeched in pain as the water connected with his fiery wings, soaking them. Four heads jerked towards the sound. Moltres flapped with much effort to a higher elevation and glared at the swirling waterspout, trying to catch a glance at his attacker. Suddenly, the five birds saw a pair of eyes, hidden in the water, staring out them. Zapdos, perhaps the most aggressive of them all, was the first to act.   
"So they want to exploit our weaknesses, eh? Well, I'LL exploit HIS!" Zapdos let out a piercing scream as he dived at the dog, firing Thundershocks from his body and motioning for the others to follow.   
  
Articuno began to follow Zapdos' brave lead, but a blast of flame from his right stopped him dead in his tracks. Articuno swerved to the left, barely avoiding the attack, his cool, blue eyes clearly reflecting his anger, his long, sparkling tail singed. He caught sight of a quick, fiery red figure moving swiftly from building to building on the shore of Cinnabar Island, and went immediately on hot pursuit, shooting forth sub-zero blasts of ice from his mouth. Houou swooped quickly to the ice bird Pokémon's aid, but Lugia hung back, hovering over the now-raging waters. As the most powerful of the five, he knew he could face whatever dog remained by himself-he hoped-and that's when the clouds began to rumble. Thunder boomed, and no less than a hundred lightning bolts began to gather in one place… A blinding light flashed, and when Lugia regained his sight he saw a large, glowing yellow creature hovering in front of him. At that exact second lightning flashed, and a Thunderbolt came from overhead, narrowly missing Lugia, who flew aside at the last moment. The figure clearly resembled a dog, and it was the last of the three.  
  
"I am Raikou," the loud, booming voice spoke. "Perhaps you have heard of us, Lugia. If you have not, I introduce myself to you now. If you have, you will regret the day you heard about the Three Dogs of War!"   
  
With a mighty roar, he lunged (more like lanced) towards Lugia, who darted to the right, avoiding the being of pure electricity, which whizzed dangerously over his head.  
  
"Come, come," the electric dog Pokémon taunted as he sent forth bursts of sparks from his glowing body. "Surely the great Lugia is more powerful than I?"  
  
Lugia, ignoring the words, set up a protective psychic barrier, the sparks bouncing harmlessly off.  
  
"Hmmm…" Raikou mused. "Not bad. Not bad at all…"   
  
He launched a pure-white missile, which crackled with electricity, from his mouth. It shot forward in a white blur, and Lugia tried his best to avoid it, as it seemed powerful, but it acted like a homing missile, and while it did not explode on impact, it hit the barrier, completely surrounded it, and with a great flash and loud crackling, a Thunderbolt attack from Raikou hit the forcefield, destroying it. Lugia, seeing that he couldn't recreate a barrier immediately, launched an attack of his own, a Hyper Beam, which shot straight and true and caught Raikou straight in the chest and sent him flying backwards a few dozen yards.   
  
"That should keep him busy," Lugia muttered under his breath as he whirled around in mid-air to check up on the rest of the birds.  
  
They were not faring well. Though their numbers and strength clearly should've overcome the dogs, they were tiring, while the dogs showed absolutely no signs of slowing. It was a fight they would not win…not without outside help…  
  
Lugia mustered all his psychic power together and began to concentrate on the running form of Jolteon…  
  
  
Mew felt the evil. It covered the entirety of Cinnabar Island like a thick layer of sulphorous fog, blanketing the entire island and areas surrounding it as well. At once, Serebii and he zoomed off towards the island, and true to their psychic vision, they saw the lone figure of Mewtwo standing there. They had expected him to have his attention to the battle of the Legendary Birds and Dogs, but to their surprise he was gazing straight at them. As they approached, Mewtwo levitated himself off the roof and began to glow. His eyes transformed into an intense, blood red neither had ever seen before. His lips curled up into an evil grin as his voice boomed loud and clear directly into their minds, sending large bolts of fear to the center of their hearts.  
  
"It is time." Mew whispered.  
  
Mewtwo looked over his opponents. The words of the Earth Spirit rang in his mind.  
  
"A force more powerful than even you." The words repeated over and over in his head. The very sight of Mew made him realize what the Earth Spirit had meant. He had to destroy Mew.  
  
"This is not your place Mew. Come and join me." Mewtwo said.  
  
"Absolutely not." Mew said. "Can't you see the Earth Spirit's design?"  
  
"I know his design. We will destroy the Spirit of Heaven and wipe this universe clean of the trash that inhabits it." Mewtwo said.  
  
"You will be destroyed too!" Serebii exclaimed.  
  
"No. I will lead the new world in the Earth Spirit's stead." Mewtwo said.  
  
"You're wrong!" Mew shouted. "He'll destroy you too!"  
  
"You are the one who is wrong mew." Mewtwo said. "And now I shall prove it."  
  
"Have you already forgotten the lesson you learned on New Island?" Mew asked.  
  
"This is much bigger than a few measly clones." Mewtwo said. "This is about control of the universe!"  
  
Having said that, Mewtwo launched his attack. He raised his arm and launched a psychic blast at Mew. Mew dodged and returned with a psychic blast of his own. Mewtwo deflected the attack. Serebii, using his psychic powers over plants, called for the two huge vines that entwined Mewtwo in a massive bind attack. Mewtwo glowed a bright red and the vines disintegrated. Mewtwo then raised both arms and shot two psybeams at Mew and Serebii. The attacks found their mark and both Mew and Serebii were thrown back. Mew and Serebii began to glow, Serebii, a bright green, and Mew, a soft pink. The light around Serebii began to shrink and took the shape of a small ball of energy. The light around Mew did the same. The balls combined into a larger ball that launched itself at Mewtwo. Mewtwo knew this power ball would be too much for him to deflect so he put up a psychic shield around himself. But it was to no avail. The ball shattered the shield and slammed into Mewtwo. There was a large explosion and Mewtwo's body was covered in white-hot pain. He felt himself hit the ground. Every movement he made was answered by a sharp, paralyzing pain. Mew and Serebii looked on. 


	9. Pichu and The Electric Gang of Raichu (P...

Pichu And The Electric Gang Of Raichu - Part 9  
By Mega Raichu  
  
"How can you let Pichu go out and fight in a war?" Pikachu's dad asked.   
"Because he's a big part of it!" Pikachu shouted.  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna let him fight!" Pikachu's dad shouted back.  
  
"You don't understand the stakes here!" Pikachu shouted. "This is bigger than you, than me, and especially bigger than the gang!"  
  
"Then why won't you tell us what's going on?" Pikachu's mom asked.  
  
"I just can't. All I can tell you is that you have to get out of here and fast." Pikachu said.  
  
"Things are gonna get ugly around here pretty soon mom." Raichu said.  
  
"Don't call her that!" Pikachu's dad shouted. "You're not part of this family!"  
  
"Don't start with that! Raichu is a part of this family whether you like it or not! Just because granddad had problems with a Raichu in the past doesn't mean that he's gonna repeat those problems!" Pikachu shouted, defending his older brother.  
  
"Tradition is tradition! You can't break it!" Dad shouted.  
  
"I am breaking it now! Raichu has saved my butt on countless occasions and not because he was obligated to! He did it because he is my brother. If you don't recognize him as family then… then…" Pikachu was looking for something to say.  
  
"Then what?" His dad asked.  
  
Pikachu knew exactly what he was going to say. But it would be something that would totally shock both his parents. He knew he would hate himself for saying it. But it seemed to be the only way to make his dad back down. He calmed himself.  
  
"If you can't recognize Raichu, then by the same argument, you can't recognize Pichu." Pikachu said.  
  
"Pichu is a whole 'nother story!" Dad yelled.  
  
"He's not a pikachu! Your rule says no other Pokémon besides pikachus!" Pikachu shouted. "You either accept Raichu, or disown Pichu."  
  
Pichu gasped. This was a little too much for him. Raichu put a comforting paw on his shoulder. Pichu hugged Raichu and started crying. No matter that he could talk fluently, he was still a child. Pikachu and his dad were at a standoff. His dad knew that Pikachu wouldn't stand down. He looked over at Pikachu's mom, but she turned away. Somehow, he knew that this day would come. And now it was staring him in the face. He wanted to put the blame on Raichu for this, but he couldn't.  
  
"Tell us what's going on. Why do we have to run?" His dad said.  
  
"Don't change the subject." Pikachu said. "Decide."  
  
"I need to know. My decision could be based on how bad the situation is." His dad said.  
  
Pikachu thought for a moment. He looked over at Raichu. Pichu was still sobbing. Raichu nodded to Pikachu. Pikachu turned to face his dad.  
  
"Alright, but don't interrupt me." Pikachu said. "We're in a war that's going to decide the fate of the universe. The Spirit of Heaven and the Spirit of Earth are at war. We fight for the Spirit of Heaven. We're the good guys. The Earth Spirit wants to destroy the universe and remake it into his image. Mewtwo is leading the Earth Spirit's forces while Mew and Serebii are leading the Spirit of Heaven's forces. They've already started fighting. Once we get everyone evacuated, we'll be going to the front lines."  
  
Pikachu's parents stood in awe of what they had just heard.  
  
"Pichu is a big part of this because he is our connection to Serebii and Mew. I can't explain why, but he just is." Pikachu said.  
  
"And that's why you guys have got to forget this stupid family feud and get the heck outta here!" Raichu said.  
  
"Mommy, daddy. Me and my brothers are gonna fight. And we'll win. Raichu and Pikachu are my brothers. They'll make sure I won't get hurt." Pichu said.  
  
Raichu smiled down at his little brother. Pikachu's dad sat in deep thought. Pikachu's mom went up and whispered something in Pikachu's dads ear.  
  
"Tradition is…" He started.  
  
"Tradition! Is that all you believe in!?" Pikachu shouted, finally losing his patience. "Your stupid tradition is tearing us apart! Your stupid tradition has my world turned upside down! I'll have no more part of your tradition!"  
  
"What are you saying son?" His mom asked.  
  
"If you don't accept Raichu, you can't accept Pichu or me!" Pikachu shouted.  
  
"You can't do that!" Pikachu's dad shouted.  
  
"Like heck I can't!" Pikachu returned.  
  
Raichu came up behind Pikachu and put a calming paw on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's let Pichu decide." Raichu said calmly. "Pichu, who do you want to be with? Your brothers or your parents?"  
  
"Don't make him choose." Pikachu said softly.  
  
Before Raichu could answer, Pichu made his decision. He hugged Pikachu tightly. His parent's were taken aback.  
  
"It seems as though we're at a standoff." Pikachu said. "You've got to get outta here. When the ground gang reaches this place, it's gonna be all out war."  
  
Pikachu turned to walk away.  
  
"Wait." His dad said.  
  
They all turned to face his dad.  
  
"You really feel strongly about this whole brothers thing huh?" His dad said.  
  
Pikachu, Pichu, and Raichu nodded in unison.  
  
"In times like this, we need to have unity, not only in our armies but in our families. Raichu, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have kicked you out." Pikachu's dad said.  
  
"So then the tradition…" Pikachu started.  
  
"As far as I'm concerned, there was never any tradition." Pikachu's dad said.  
  
  
Jolteon and the others stared at the firewall before them. The legendary birds fought with the Dogs of War just a little was away. Jolteon scanned the firewall before them. Realization clicked in his mind as he saw the shapes of fire Pokémon in the flames. It was the fiery incarnation of the Fire Gang. The one defensive ability that took all of the Fire Gang to summon: The fire wall. Espeon came up beside him.  
  
"Are we going to face them?" Espeon asked.  
  
"We don't have a choice." Jolteon said.  
  
"We don't have an army." Umbreon commented.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Eevee announced from behind them.  
  
Jolteon turned and saw several psychic Pokémon teleporting behind them. Jolteon turned to face the Fire Gang. A smile shot across his face. When Alakazam teleported next to him, he let out a battle cry and the psychic gang along with Jolteon's family, charged the Fire Gang's fire wall. With Jolteon and Vaporeon in the lead, the entire army rushed head forward at the fire wall. Vaporeon let loose with a hydro pump attack as Jolteon released his thunderbolt attack. Espeon let loose with a psybeam while Alakazam double-teamed and shot a psybeam as well. Umbreon fell back and began to gather energy. Flareon opened up with a swift attack, as any fire attack would be pointless. Eevee double-teamed with Flareon with a swift attack of his own. The rest of the psychic gang threw psywaves, psybeams, psyshocks and several other psychic attacks, seemingly at random. But the fire wall stood. No member of the fire gang was moved. They were concentrating their power on the fire wall.  
  
"We need to find a weak link!" Espeon called out.  
  
Alakazam scanned the fire wall and found a charmander that seemed to be the weakest.  
  
"That charmander is the weak link!" Alakazam shouted.  
  
"That's all I needed to hear." Umbreon said.  
  
  
  
Lugia concentrated, but was blocked by the immense force of the fire wall. Lugia cursed under his breath as Raikou recovered his bearings. Raikou shout out the electric beam at Lugia again, but Lugia quickly dodged. Raikou was getting aggravated. He leapt at Lugia. Lugia had been charging another hyperbeam and let loose with the massive attack, catching Raikou square in the face. Raikou was sent flying. Lugia prayed that he was unconscious as he went to aid his cousins. Suicune shot an ice beam at the two fire birds. Lugia swooped down and tackled the monstrous dog, giving Houou and Moltres time to regroup and recharge. Lugia quickly shot upward as a humongous fire spin engulfed the ice dog. The three went towards Entei who was engaged in a battle with Zapdos and Articuno. Of the three battles, this one seemed to be getting worse every second for the legendary birds. Even though Entei's weakness to Articuno's ice, the icy blasts seemed to be doing little to no damage to the fiery dog. Moltres and Houou dived in to help. Lugia concentrated on Jolteon again, and charged his hyperbeam at the same time. But instead of Jolteon, he got Umbreon.  
  
"We need help over here Umbreon! Get Jolteon and the others and let Alakazam handle the fire gang!" Lugia said. "We need some real fire power over here!"  
  
"That's all I needed to hear." Umbreon said.  
  
  
Pikachu and the electric gang along with the water gang were facing the grass and ground gangs. The battle had already started and it seemed as though they had been fighting for days. Pikachu was concerned about the battle starting so quickly. He had no time to send Wartortle to face the Fire Gang, so he was forced to send Alakazam. Pikachu looked over at Pichu who was tending to the wounded. Raichu was fighting on the line. Pikachu was helping where help was needed. It seemed as though every time he turned around, someone was calling for help.   
"Where's Jolteon when I need him?" Pikachu thought to himself. "Oh yeah, he's with Alakazam." He answered with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Pikachu made his way back to Raichu. Raichu let loose with a thunderbolt attack on a graveller. The graveller fell over with a big black spot on its chest. More enemies were coming. Raichu looked over at Pikachu, his face betrayed his thoughts: we have to get outta here. Pikachu knew he had to make a tactical retreat, but to where? They were cornered in Lavendar.  
  
"Pikachu! We gotta retreat!" Raichu shouted.  
  
"To where? The moon?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Raichu asked.  
  
"The only thing we can do: stand and fight!" Pikachu shouted.  
  
Pikachu turned to face the rest of his gang.  
  
"Forget the wounded! We need all the fire power we can get up here!" He shouted.  
  
All the peons dropped what they were doing and began to engage in battle. Pichu came to stand with Pikachu and Raichu. Boss Golem suddenly shot out from under the ground, jumped into the air and slammed down into the ground in a massive fissure attack. Everyone was thrown off balance. Pikachu quickly regained his balance as he faced Boss Golem. But Raichu pushed Pikachu to the side.  
  
"Raichu! What are you doing?" Pikachu demanded.  
  
"I've got a score to settle with pebble brain here. Take care of Pichu!" Raichu said as he engaged in battle with Boss Golem.   
  
Pikachu turned to see Pichu being lifted in the air by two massive vines. Pikachu quickly shocked the vines and caught Pichu as he dropped. Pikachu looked for the source of the vines and saw that they were from Boss Venusaur. Pikachu and Pichu engaged in battle with Venusaur. Pikachu leapt at Venusaur as Pichu let loose with an electric attack. Venusaur shout out his razor leaves at Pikachu, catching Pikachu on his right arm. But that didn't stop Pikachu. Pikachu landed on Venusaur's head, smiled and let loose with a massive thunder attack. Pikachu was thrown off of Venusaur as Venusaur fainted from the electric attack. Raichu and Golem were going fist to fist. Golem hit Raichu with a glancing blow, but Raichu quickly recovered and let loose with a mega punch to Golem's head. Golem was knocked back and had a red lump on his forehead. With Venusaur down and Golem going down, the grass gang quickly submitted. Wartortle and Pikachu stood beside Raichu as Golem got up. He saw that he was totally out numbered. But he had one more trick up his sleeve as he jumped in the air and slammed down onto the ground for another fissure attack. The three Pokémon lost their balance and fell over. Pikachu had fallen into the fissure but was holding on to the ledge. His right arm ached where Venusaur's razor leaf had hit him. Pichu rushed over to help Pikachu but was knocked away by Golem. Raichu slammed into Golem. Golem was too close to the fissure and fell into it, unable to get a grip on the ledge. Pikachu was slipping. Raichu quickly grabbed at Pikachu's arms and pulled him upward. Pikachu cried out in pain as Raichu pulled him up. Golem appeared again from under the ground. Golem looked around and then fainted. Pikachu sat down and let out a sigh of relief.  
  
  
Umbreon called out to Espeon. He quickly told Espeon the situation with Lugia. Umbreon headed for the battle between the birds and the dogs as Espeon quickly passed on the news to Jolteon and left for the battle himself. Vaporeon concentrated and called up a huge wave. Vaporeon surfed on top of the wave as two huge water pump attacks slammed into the fire wall. The huge wave slammed into the charmander and the other fire gang members around him. The charmander was unable to hold his position and was knocked back. The fire wall instantly fell apart. The rest of the fire pokémon charged the psychic gang. Jolteon let loose with a thunderbolt on a charging Charizard, knocking it out cold. Vaporeon let loose with bubblebeam, knocking out anything that came his way. Eevee and Flareon were attacking with swift and tackle attacks, while Alakazam finished them off with his psychic powers. The rest of the psychic gang was fighting the rest of the fire gang with their psychic powers. Alakazam knew that without Rapidash, these Pokémon battles would be an easy win. With the firewall down, Jolteon could see all the way to Cinnabar Island where he could see Mew and Serebii hovering in the air. He could not see Mewtwo though.   
  
Espeon and Umbreon saw the three dogs of war stand up and regain their battle with the legendary birds. Espeon looked over at Umbreon. Umbreon nodded.   
  
"Okay, I'll go first." Umbreon said as he rushed over to the battle.  
  
Raikou was the first to notice the small creature coming. He paid it no mind as he shot another electric blast at Lugia. Umbreon smiled. Umbreon began to concentrate. Suddenly the clouds in the sky above them began to turn a very dark, inky black. The dogs ceased their battles and looked up in curiosity. The legendary birds backed off at Lugia's signal. Suddenly the clouds parted and a huge beam of pure white energy slammed into Entei, completely devouring him. When the beam dissipated, there was nothing left of the fire dog. Espeon came up beside Umbreon and began to concentrate as Umbreon did. Then the clouds completely parted and the sun shined bright. Then another huge beam of light slammed down on Suicune. When that beam dissipated, there was nothing left of the ice dog. Espeon and Umbreon collapsed in exhaustion. Lugia was thankful for the help as he dived down at Raikou. Zapdos let loose with a thunder attack as Articuno shot an ice beam. Moltres and Houou let loose with their fire spin attacks. When all the attacks were about to hit Raikou, Lugia let loose with his hyperbeam attack on Raikou. There was a large explosion, lots of fire, a cold wind, and the sound of crackling electricity. When the dust settled, there was nothing left of the dogs of war. 


	10. Pichu and The Electric Gang of Raichu (F...

Pichu and The Electric Gang Of Raichu - Part 10  
By Mega Raichu  
  
Mew watched the psy-projection in front of him. It showed his armies becoming victorious over their opponents. Golem and Venusaur have fallen. The fire wall has been torn down. The dogs of war have been annihilated. A smile appeared on Mew's face.  
  
"It's over Mewtwo." Mew said.  
  
"It is far from over." Mewtwo said painfully.  
  
"How can you say that Mewtwo?" Serebii asked. "Your body is wracked with injury and on top of that, you're paralyzed."  
  
"A psychic should never make assumptions." Mewtwo said. "You forget the power I wield: Metronome!"  
  
Mewtwo's eyes flashed blood red as he initiated the metronome. His body glowed his trademark bright blue color. When the light subsided, Mewtwo stood up.  
  
"Before I killed her, Rapidash gave me her power. I am more powerful now than I have ever been!" Mewtwo shouted.  
  
Mewtwo called upon the metronome ability again and let loose with multiple hyperbeams, one after another at Mew and Serebii. Mew and Serebii did their best to dodge. Mew tried to make a barrier but it was shattered instantly by one of Mewtwo's hyperbeams. Serebii shot a psybeam at Mewtwo but it was destroyed by another of Mewtwo's hyperbeams. Suddenly, Mewtwo ceased his attack. Mew and Serebii thought that he had finally tired out, but he wasn't even sweating.  
  
"Enough of these games!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "It is time for us to finally decide which of us the greater one Mew!"  
  
Mewtwo became surrounded by his blue colored energy as Mew surrounded himself with his pink energy field. Mewtwo and Mew charged each other. They collided and there was a bright flash. They backed off and collided again and again. Neither was gaining or losing the advantage and neither was weakening. Mew shot a psywave at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo deflected the attack. Mewtwo released a psybeam at Mew, but Mew easily dodged and released a psybeam of his own. Mewtwo dodged and returned with a psychic attack which Mew avoided. Serebii wanted to interfere but the psychic power that was being traded between the two battling Pokémon was far too great for him to withstand. Mew closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Mewtwo took this as an opening to attack and released a psybeam. Mew opened his eyes, they had become totally pink. Mew released a massive psybeam, much bigger than that of Mewtwo's. Mew's psybeam engulfed Mewtwo's and slammed into Mewtwo throwing him into a nearby building. Not only did Mewtwo go into the building, but he went clear through the building and landed hard on his back. Once the dust settled, Mewtwo tried to get up. When he tried to move, his body responded with excruciating pain. He tried to use metronome but he had depleted his power. He closed his eyes. He knew he had failed and would be punished. Then a voice resounded in his head.  
  
"You will not lose. I entrust you with my power." The deep voice said.  
  
Mewtwo recognized the voice as the Earth Spirit. Suddenly, Cinnabar Island split in two as if a humongous fissure attack had just occurred. A pillar of fire erupted from the crack in the earth. Mew and Serebii backed away.  
  
"It's the Earth Spirit!" Serebii said.  
  
"He can't interfere!" Mew said.  
  
The Earth Spirit, a huge formless cloud of fire with giant evil golden eyes turned to face the injury wracked body of Mewtwo. The golden eyes of the Earth Spirit shined a bright white. Mewtwo's body began to shine white as well. Slowly, Mewtwo stood. He was still shining a bright white.  
  
"Now destroy them!" The Earth Spirit bellowed before he descended back into the fissure.  
  
Mewtwo began to grow larger. His arms became more muscular and his torso increased in muscle mass. Silver metal plates began to form around his appendages and a large golden chest plate appeared on his torso. A black helmet, that only showed his eyes, formed on his head. His eyes were now just two blood red slits behind the black helmet. Mew and Serebii could feel the intense psychic power emanating from Mewtwo, like heat emanating from a bon fire.  
  
"What the!?" Serebii asked.  
  
"He's become a ... a ... a Mega Mewtwo!" Mew shouted!  
  
Mega Mewtwo let out a blood curdling roar and released a massive psywave attack that threw Mew and Serebii clear to Viridian City. Mega Mewtwo launched himself into the air and headed straight for Viridian City.   
  
Lugia felt the monster coming and had the Legendary Birds set up in a defensive position. Lugia let loose with his Aero Blast attack as Houou let loose with Southern Blaze. Zapdos released Thunder while Articuno called up a Blizzard attack. Moltres summoned the strength to use Fire Spin. None of the attacks did any good against Mega Mewtwo. Mega Mewtwo plowed through them. Underneath Mega Mewtwo, Jolteon and his family were following on foot, being followed by the psychic gang. They had immediately recognized the threat and were throwing attack after attack at the monstrosity. No attack seemed to be able to phase Mega Mewtwo. Soon Jolteon and the others were losing ground and Mega Mewtwo disappeared over the horizon.  
  
Mew and Serebii landed in the center of Viridian City. They quickly regained their bearings and shot off towards Lavender where Pikachu's army was waiting.  
  
"What do we do? We can't beat him like this!" Mew shouted.  
  
"We have to get the armies to work together! One massive attack could probably take him out!" Serebii shouted.  
  
Mew nodded and sent a psychic message to Alakazam to teleport everyone to Lavender. When Mew and Serebii arrived, Serebii explained the plan.  
  
"We all have to attack with our most powerful attacks." Serebii said.  
  
Raichu was still patching Pikachu's arm.  
  
"We took some heavy injuries in that last battle. I don't think..." Raichu started.  
  
"We'll have to bite our tongues and bear the pain. If this is the only way to defeat that monster then we have to do what is necessary." Pikachu said. "Even if it kills us. We have to do what we have to, to save the universe."  
  
No one argued.  
  
"Here he comes!" Zapdos called out.  
  
Everyone turned to face the oncoming threat that was Mega Mewtwo. Alakazam and his army charged their psychic powers. Pikachu's gang turned the Lavender electric generator to overdrive and began to absorb massive amounts of electricity. Wartortle's gang collected all the water they could find. Mew and Serebii faced Mega Mewtwo. Pikachu and Raichu stood facing Mega Mewtwo. Pichu gave Pikachu one more hug before Mega Mewtwo descended upon them. Mega Mewtwo landed with a loud thud and immediately began to throw out humongous hyperbeams with great ease. They psychic gang quickly began to release their attacks, teleported and released their attacks again. Pikachu's gang stood on the power plant and released the electricity they had absorbed. Wartortle's gang fell back and attacked with surf and water pump attacks. The Legendary birds flew high and attacked with everything they had. Lugia and Houou were double teaming with Aero Blast and Southern Blaze. Zapdos released thunder attacks, one after another. Articuno was using blizzard and ice beams repeatedly. Moltres kept using Fire Spin and Fire Blast. Umbreon and Espeon had regained some of their strength and attacked with whatever they could muster. Jolteon and the others attacked with everything they had. Jolteon released thunderbolts, while Flare released Fire Spin as Vaporeon released his hydro pump attack. All of these attacks were going on simultaneously while Mew and Serebii were attacking with their psychic powers. Mega Mewtwo seemed to be attacking at random, taking hits as he attacked. Pikachu could see that Mega Mewtwo was weakening. His hyperbeams were not hitting their marks and sometimes they would do little to no damage. Pikachu relayed this to Raichu and Alakazam, who was fighting beside him. Alakazam sent the news to everyone via telepathy. With the news, everyone seemed to get a second wind, except Mega Mewtwo of course. Mega Mewtwo tried for a different approach and started throwing out psybeams at the psychic gang. Members of Alakazam's gang were falling like flies. Mega Mewtwo had found his niche. After a few moments, most of Alakazam's gang had fallen. Alakazam ordered a tactical retreat. Pikachu ordered his gang to double their efforts. Mew and Serebii had flown up behind Mega Mewtwo's head and released a double team psychic attack. Mega Mewtwo took the hit hard and was thrown forward, into the power plant. Pikachu and the rest of his gang quickly evacuated the plant. Mega Mewtwo fell in slow motion. When he hit the power plant there was a humongous explosion. Electricity was thrown everywhere. Pikachu and his gang did their best to absorb the energy. When the dust settled, Mega Mewtwo lay face down in the ruins of the plant. Slowly, though, he pulled himself up. Pikachu began to panic as he was looking around and could not find Pichu. Mega Mewtwo slowly got to his feet and met a bunch of thunderbolts from the electric gang. Suddenly there was a cry from the ruins of the plant. Mega Mewtwo heard the cry and turned to see the source. Pichu stood on top of the broken generator. His body was glowing with the electricity he had absorbed. Large bolts of electricity were shooting out from several places on his body. Pichu charged himself for an electric attack. Mega Mewtwo raised an arm and prepared a psybeam and shot it at Pichu. Pichu released his thunder attack at Mega Mewtwo. The two attacks met midway between Mega Mewtwo and Pichu. They remained their for a moment but then Pichu's thunder attack began to slowly progress towards Mega Mewtwo. Then, Mega Mewtwo's psybeam gave in and Pichu's thunder attack made contact with Mega Mewtwo. There was another huge explosion. The Legendary birds took the opening and released their best attacks. The remains of Alakazam's gang teleported in and released their psychic attacks. Pikachu's gang unloaded all of their electricity into Mega Mewtwo. Wartortle's gang got their second wind and let loose with all their water attacks onto Mega Mewtwo. After all the attacks had subsided, Pichu still stood there using his thunder attack on Mega Mewtwo. Finally, Pichu's attack ended and Pichu collapsed. When the dust settled, there was a large crater in the ground where Mega Mewtwo had fallen. Pikachu slowly walked over to the edge of the crater. Through the dust he could see the unmoving body of Mewtwo.  
  
  
"And that's how we saved the world!" The pikachu said to the small group of Pichus.  
  
Two Raichus stood behind the Pikachu. One was much older than the other. The Pikachu, formerly Pichu, had evolved shortly after the war. After Pichu's evolution, Pikachu used a thunderstone on himself and evolved into a Raichu. His parent's didn't object. His older brother, Raichu, became too old to fight and retired from the gang. After the war, Pikachu, formerly Pichu, was able to combine all the gangs into one gang: The Rainbow Gang Of Pikachu. Mew and Serebii returned to South America to live out the rest of their days.  
  
"Tell us again uncle Pikachu!" One of the Pichu's said happily.  
  
"You know," Raichu, formerly Pikachu said, "you never did tell me how you know so much."  
  
"Trade secret." His older brother said while tapping the side of his nose. 


End file.
